Cuentos populares
by Malale
Summary: ¡¡Último capítulo!. Ginny descubre que le han quitado el cuaderno y no esta muy contenta. Nunca hay que enfadar a una Weasley.
1. La idea

_No tengo un montón de dinero, no he escrito ningún libro y no soy inglesa, así que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lastima._

**Capitulo 1: La idea.**

Ginny cerró el libro que estaba leyendo. Era un regalo de Colin y de Jimmy, sus dos mejores amigos,  por su cumpleaños número 14, (hacía un par de días) y ya se lo había terminado. Trataba de una serie de relatos populares muggles, según le habían explicado sus amigos.

Eran fábulas infantiles muy conocidas en su edición original (Caperucita Roja, Cenicienta, Blancanieves...) Colin y Jimmy se lo habían regalado sabiendo lo que le gustaba a ella (igual que a su padre) todo lo relacionado con los muggles. Verdaderamente habían acertado. En todos sus ratos libres no había parado de leer y ahora, en la sala común, acababa de terminarlo.

Justo cuando dejaba el libro sobre la mesa, entraron sus amigos.

-Hola Gin- le saludo Colin. Solamente ellos dos la llamaban así

-¿Ya te lo has terminado?-pregunto Jimmy.

-Sip-Contesto 

-Te ha gustado ¿eh?                 

-Sip

-Me alegro.-Dijo Jimmy-Pero venimos ha buscarte por que dentro de nada salen los carruajes para Hogsmeade.

-¡Ostras, la salida!-Exclamó- Se me  había olvidado. Esperadme mientras cojo mi capa y mi dinero y salimos-dijo la chica mientras corría a la habitación de las alumnas de 4º.

                                                 ***************************

Esa tarde de otoño era un poco fría. Tres muchachos caminaban por las calles de Hogsmeade mientras se calaban sus capas para evitar que el glacial aire los congelara.

-Brr- tembló Colin-parece que estamos en diciembre

-No te quejes tanto-le dijo Ginny

-Esta en su naturaleza quejarse, Gin-se burlo Jimmy. 

 -Ja, ja que gracioso. Lo que pasa es que vosotros dos estáis mas acostumbrados al frió que yo. (NdA: pero eso es otra historia)

-Si, vale como tu digas.-Jimmy levanto las manos en señal de paz-¿Y a donde vamos primero?

-Necesito algunos pergaminos- habló Colin-y un par de carretes para mi cámara. (Que llevaba colgada al cuello, puesto que nunca se separaba de ella) si nos podemos pasar por la librería y luego por la tienda de objetos muggles me haríais un favor

-Pues decidido.-sentenció Ginny-Vamos

                                                 ***************************

La librería de Hogsmeade olía a polvo y a humedad. Era una sensación agradable estar ahí. Mientras Colin compraba, Jimmy y Ginny se dedicaban a mirar.

Entonces la chica lo vio. Un cuaderno. Era de cuero azul, paginas amarillentas y las esquinas un poco maltratadas. Parecía muy viejo. Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo examino. Era muy bonito. Tenía un aire sofisticado.

-Ya termine- Anunció Colin-¿Qué miras, Gin?

Pero Ginny no contesto.

-Eh Gin, que Colin té esta hablando.-La llamó Jimmy- Tierra llamando a Virginia. ¡¿Estas aquí?!

-Chicos-murmuro Ginny, pasando de los comentarios de sus dos amigos-tengo una idea.

Y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Una sonrisa que sus dos amigos solo habían visto una vez, pero que conocían muy bien. Una sonrisa muy típica de sus dos hermanos gemelos. Una sonrisa maléfica.

                                                  **************************

Las Tres Escobas se encontraba repleta de alumnos de Hogwarts que se refugiaban del frío y tomaban unas reconfortantes Cervezas de Mantequilla.

Después de haber ido a comprar los carretes para la cámara de Colin, los tres amigos se habían dirigido al local, donde su amiga les había explicado su "idea".

La reacción de los muchachos fue... la esperada por Ginny; es decir, que se partieran de risa.

-Tía, tu idea es... ¡genial!- le comentó Jimmy-¿Como se te ha ocurrido algo semejante?.

-No sé- les contesto con una risita- vi el cuaderno, me acorde del libro que me regalasteis y ¡Ya veis!, Me vino la inspiración.

-Si tus hermanos se enteran te mataran- observó, divertido, Colin

-Pero no se tienen que enterar- dijo calmadamente Ginny- porque vosotros no vais a decir nada. ¿Verdad? 

-¡¿Nosotros?!-exclamo de forma exagerada el fotógrafo

-¡¿Poder echar a perder un futuro manuscrito que nos alegrara las tardes en las que nos podamos sentir tristes o desdichados, que implante una sonrisa cuando seamos ancianos y recordemos nuestra juventud?! ¡¿Una buena forma de ridiculizar a quien queramos sin que se enteren?!. ¡Te crees que estamos locos!- Soltó Jimmy teatralmente para, acto seguido, retirarse un mechón de pelo castaño oscuro de los ojos.

-Pues entonces no hay ningún problema-sentencio la chica.

-¿Y cuando piensas empezar?

-¿Qué tal ahora, Colin?- le contesto su amiga-¿Tenéis una pluma y un tintero?- Preguntó mientras ponía y abría el cuaderno que momentos antes había comprado en la librería (y el que había echo que la menor de los Weasley no pudiera comprar dulces en Honeyducks  hasta la próxima salida) encima de la mesa.

-Toma- le pasó Colin una pluma y un tintero que acababa de comprar en el mismo sitio que el cuaderno.

Esa tarde muchos alumnos de Hogwarst que se encontraban en Las Tres Escobas se giraban extrañados y se preguntaban por que dos chicos de 4º soltaban muy de vez en cuando unas sonoras carcajadas mientras miraban algo por encima del hombro de la mas pequeña de los Weasley.

_N de la A: Me he decidido a publicar esta "cosa" (aunque estoy segura de que no es nada bueno) que hice hace bastante tiempo por los ánimos de mis amigas Andrea Gringer y Marian Weasley; puesto que a ellas si les gustó. Así que este fic, (o intento de fic) va dedicado a ellas con todo mi cariño y agradecimiento por su apoyo n_n._


	2. ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Virginia?

No, Rowling no me ha dado los derechos de autor. Ni tampoco me a querido regalar a Ron ni a Harry. (La muy agonía los quiere para ella sola.)

**Capitulo 2: ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Virginia?**

Los copos de nieve caían lentamente. El día se presentaba agradable para todo aquel que tuviera en mente organizar una batalla de bolas de nieve. "Como mis hermanos... y ÉL" pensó Ginny y enseguida se ruborizó. "!Tonta! ¡Por que te sonrojas!" se reprendió "Bueno, al menos ya he logrado mantener una conversión coherente con Harry y estar mas relajada en su presencia, es un logro"

Ese mismo día habían dado las vacaciones de navidad y la gran mayoría de alumnos se marcharon a sus casas para pasar estas fiestas con sus familias, como, por ejemplo, sus dos amigos.

Ginny suspiro y siguió mirando por la ventana de la Sala Común que se encontraba vacía. Estaba tan aburrida. Los días atrás había estado junto con Colin y Jimmy en su "proyecto", pero ahora que se habían ido no podía seguir escribiendo. Eso se lo habían dejado muy claro los dos. "Esto lo estamos haciendo juntos. Ni se te ocurra seguir tu sola" le habían dicho hacia menos de dos días.

"Que pena" pensó "con lo poco que nos falta para terminar". Siguió mirando por la ventana, viendo los carruajes llevando a los alumnos de vuelta a sus hogares. Le gustaría tanto que sus dos amigos estuvieran con ella, se lo estaban pasado tan bien. Que pena que sus padres no les habían dejado quedarse en Hogwarst por las fiestas.

Era verdad que muchas veces habían pasado las vacaciones de navidad por separado, pero también era verdad que su amistad con ellos no empezó muy bien, si a "ESO" se le pudo llamar amistad. Mas bien, lo que los unió fue el negocio que hicieron juntos (NdA: Eso también es otra historia), pero desde finales de segundo en adelante su amistad se hizo, casi sin darse cuenta, increíblemente fuerte. Podía decirse que eran como sus hermanos (así que en vez de tener seis, tenia ocho).

Suspiró. No tenia ganas de hacer nada excepto seguir con el "proyecto".

-No tuve que haber cedido.- murmuró-Total, soy yo la que hace el trabajo.

-Pero nosotros somos como golpes de inspiración para tu pluma.

-Y nuestras intervenciones son estupendas.

-¡¡¿Jimmy... Colin?!!-Ginny se giró –¿Pero no os ibais?.

-Logramos convencer a nuestros padres en el ultimo minuto, literalmente.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis?!.

- Te lo estamos diciendo ahora-contesto Jimmy. 

-Graciosillo.

-Siempre. 

-Bueno- objetó Colin-No siempre ¿verdad, Gin?.

-Verdad, Colin.

-¿Y cuando, si puede saberse?.

-No cuando, Jimmy, sino con quien. Catarina Leddan.

La reacción de Jimmy fue inmediata. Al oír ese nombre sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-¿Intentas insinuar algo, Colin?.-Preguntó en el tono mas tranquilo que pudo 

-Lo que Colin insinúa, es que, cuando nuestra compañera aparece, toda tu agudeza mental se pierde.

-Mas bien todo su cerebro.

-Mejor os calláis,-Exclamó enfadado y rojo de vergüenza- porque vosotros parecéis dos tomates solamente al ver a Jenny Harvel y a Harry Potter. 

La reacción de ambos fue igual a la de Jimmy anteriormente.

Catarina Leddan y Jenny Harvel eran compañeras de 4º de Griffyndor y desde el primer momento que los dos chicos la habían visto se habían enamorado de ellas. Eran amigas y compañeras de Ginny, muy simpáticas, pero poco sociables. Siempre estaban juntas, puesto que se conocían desde pequeñas, pero con el resto de la gente eran muy reservadas. . 

-Bueno, vale –Habló Ginny-los tres nos comportamos igual en ese aspecto. En algo teníamos que coincidir por completo.

-Aja-afirmó Colin-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si seguimos con nuestro pequeño trabajo para poder reírnos en la posteridad?

-Voy a por el- exclamó Ginny, saliendo a toda pastilla hacia su cuarto y volviendo en menos de 2,75 segundos con el librito azul

-Fiiu- silbó Jimmy- Que rápida eres cuando te interesa.

-¿Cuánto llevamos, Gin?

-127 paginas de 200

-¡Ya casi hemos terminado!- gritó lleno de alegría Jimmy

-¿Tendremos espacio suficiente para otro? –Preguntó Colin

-Yo creo que si-Contestó Ginny examinando las hojas en blanco del cuaderno.

-Pues manos a la obra- exclamó eufórico Jimmy (Claro, como la que escribe es Ginny)

                                            *******************************

Fred, George, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigían a la Sala Común empapados y agotados, pero contentos. Habían tenido una espectacular batalla de bolas de nieve. Por primera vez, Hermione había participado en ella. (En realidad Fred le había tirado una bola al verla leer, ella lo imito en venganza y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba parapetada junto Ron y Harry detrás de un árbol, luchando contra los gemelos)

-Estoy helada-Se quejó-me muero de ganas de ponerme ropa seca

-Y  yo-Dijo Harry-Pero ha sido divertido.

-Estoy de acuerdo-Exclamó Ron-Por cierto, Hermione, Tienes muy buena puntería.

-Gracias-Sonrió halagada- "Pollo frito"-Le dijo al retrato de  la Dama Gorda al llegar. Al apartarse el retrato y entrar escucharon que alguien hablaba coreado por un montón de risas

 -¡¡Tachan!!-Grito  Jimmy, el amigo de Ginny, mientras alzaba un cuaderno azul. Colín y Ginny estaban sentados en el un sofá, apoyados uno en el otro, (Demasiado cerca, según la opinión de Harry y los gemelos) revolcándose de risa.

-Aquí esta la obra maestra de nuestra querida amiga, Virginia Weasley.

-Pero que no había logrado sin sus dos grandes amigos y sus geniales aportaciones-argumento Colin mientras que se ponía de pie al lado de su amigo, separándose de la chica. (Para gusto de tres personas presentes)

-Por supuesto. Sin los grande Colin Creevy y Jimmy Partel esta obra no seria lo que es  ahora. Es que cuando se tiene arte...

-Y modestia-Lo interrumpió, sarcástica, Ginny.

Mientras, los recién llegados se habían acercado al alegre trío.

-¿Por qué tanta euforia?-Pregunto George

Los tres chicos, al darse cuenta deque no estaban solos, palidecieron tanto que parecían fantasmas y Ginny rápidamente le quito el cuaderno a Jimmy y se lo guardo en el bolsillo.

-Ho...hola-dijo-Nosotros no estamos eufóricos, simplemente contentos porque... porque al final los padres de Colin y Jimmy han dejado que pasen las vacaciones aquí.

-Claro.-murmuró sarcástico Fred- Te encuentras bien, hermanita, pareces enferma- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le ponía la mano en la frente.

-Me encuentro perfectamente, Fred. Solo tengo un poco de hambre. Así que vamos a bajar a cenar-explicó mientras agarraba por los brazos a sus amigos y los arrastraba a la salida.

-Ginny, que todavía es temprano-Le informó Ron mientras que salía.

-¡No importa!                    

-Que rara estaba-comentó Hermione cuando desaparecieron de su vista

-¿Qué te traerás entre manos, Virginia?-Se pregunto George

-¿Por qué no lo averiguamos?-Dijo Fred mientras se sacaba el cuaderno azul, que momentos antes había tenido su hermana, del bolsillo.

-¡¡¡Se lo has robado!!!-Exclamó indignada Hermione

-Solo se lo he tomado prestado.-Explicó Fred mientras se sentaba en un  sofá  seguido de su hermano gemelo.-Puede que sea su diario.

-Ginny le tiene fobia a los diarios desde su primer año, Fred-le contestó Ron

-Y con razón-dijo Harry

-Bueno, pues vamos ha averiguar que es

-Esto esta mal, estáis invadiendo la intimidad de Ginny-Habló Hermione  

-Vamos, lee, Fred-le animó Ron, pasando de los comentarios de su amiga. 

-¡¡¡RON!!!

-Vamos, Hermione. Tengo curiosidad

Harry no dijo nada, pero se sentó en el suelo frente a Fred. Mientras sus dos mejores amigos  discutían

-Eh Hermione,-Cortó la pelea Fred-aquí se té nombra-dijo mientras miraba la primera hoja del cuaderno.

-¿A, sí?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en un sillón cercano-¿Y que dice?

-¿No que estábamos invadiendo la intimidad de Ginny?-Se burló Ron

-Yo también tengo curiosidad, Ronald-Respondió secamente-¿Y que dice?-Volvió a preguntar

-Dice: "Si Ron o Hermione leen esto me despellejaran viva, pero no puedo evitarlo, es tan divertido"

-Empieza por el principio Fred, que me muero de curiosidad.-se impacientó George. Parecía que ninguno tenia ya frió. (Claro, todos sentados tan cerca del fuego) 

-Vale, Vale-Dijo Fred y empezó a leer en voz alta    

(NdA: Todo lo que este en cursiva será lo que tiene escrito el cuaderno. Si además esta subrayado serán aportaciones de Colin y si están en negrita serán aportaciones de Jimmy.) 

_Introducción:_

_Este cuaderno es una serie de relatos populares muggles que he trastocado un poco porque los originales no eran tan divertidos. Esto se me ocurrió un día que iba con mis amigos por Hogsmeade  y_

**_Corta el rollo, Gin, que eso ya nos lo sabemos. Se pude saber para que das tantas explicaciones,    _**

¡Y si cuando leamos esto en nuestra vejez no nos acordemos como se nos ocurrió todo, Jimmy!. (Ya se sabe, los inconvenientes de la edad)

Queréis dejar vuestra conversación y seguir, por favor. ¿Y tu por que escribes esto en lugar de decirlo?. Por que yo también quiero aportar algo. 

Queréis parar de una vez y dejarme seguir.

**_Perdón._**

_Perdón.  _

En fin, los personajes que salen en los relatos están basados en personas que conozco, sobretodo de mis hermanos.

-Que bien, nos tiene en cuenta- exclamó George.

Si Ron o Hermione leen esto me despellejaran viva,( y no solamente ellos)  pero no puedo evitarlo, es tan divertido.

Por lo que nos has contado, reza para que solo te despellejen. **Por si este cuaderno cae en manos que no sean las nuestras, quiero decir que la idea fue enteramente de Ginny.**

_Si, nosotros solo estamos para aporta ideas._

Cobardes, traidores, A si que no me defenderéis.

**_Como si lo necesitaras._**

Bueno, a lo que iba. Esto no se parecerá en nada a los verdaderos cuentos Será todo un desmadre 

Será mejor que termine la introducción, porque con vosotros dos interrumpiendo cada rato.

Vamos, que con nuestras intervenciones va quedar muy bien Claro, muy espontáneo 

Si, si, como vosotros digáis (con menudo par me he ido yo a juntar) 

_(NdA: Después de este capitulo, las letras serán normales puesto que lo que aparecerá escrito serán todas las historias que aparezcan en el libro.)_

(N de la A: Muchas gracias a Girlpotter y Cokipau por sus reviews. Me alegro mucho saber que este monstruo le gusta a mas gente que a mis amigas. Si seguiré publicando por que nunca me ha gustado dejar las cosas a medias.)


	3. Caperucito Rojo

_NdA:_ _Cuando Harry Potter me pertenezca, Voldemort y todos sus mortifagos se unirán a las hermanitas de la caridad._

**Capitulo 3: Caperucito rojo.                                 **

**(basado en la caperucita roja)******

Había una vez, una bonita casita donde vivía un muchacho pelirrojo llamado Ronald. Ronald vivía con sus trabajadores (_Y sufridos, Gin, y sufridos_) padres, 5 hermanos mayores y su encantadora y dulce (**_ Que no se te olvide humilde_**) hermana pequeña.

Un día la madre le dijo Ronald, que jugaba ajedrez con su hermano Charlie en el salón.

-Ron, cariño, Te importaría llevarle unas cosillas a la hermana del tío del sobrino, ahijado del nieto del suegro del primo del cuñado de mi hermano.

-¡¡¡EH!!!  ¡¡¡¿DE QUIEN?!!!

-Si hombre, tu tía Minerva.

-¿La vieja estirada y estricta que cada vez que hago algo malo me grita "¡¡15 puntos menos!!"?

-¡Esa misma!

-Paso, que vaya Ginny.

-¡Y un jamón!-Gritó la aludida , que se encontraba también en el salón junto con los demás hermanos, leyendo.

-No puede ser, Ron. Tu tía quiere que vayas tu porque que hace mucho que no te ve.

-¿Por que será?- exclamó sarcástico

-Vamos hijo, no seas malo. Esta resfriada. Ve a llevarle una sopa y unos dulces que le he hecho

-No

-¡¡¡¡QUE VAYAS TE HE DICHO!!!!

-Vale, vale-asintió asustado (_Y quien no_)

-Toma-Le dijo una pasándole una cesta-Y ponte la capa, que va a llover

En cuanto se la puso su hermanita empezó a reír de forma descontrolada.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa, canija?- le pregunto Ron de malas pulgas.

-Es que… Ja Ja Ja… te pareces a una… Jua Jua Jua…  ilus… ilustración de …Je Je Je… de mi libro.(**_cortesía de Colin y mía_**) (_eso ya se sabe, Jimmy_)   

-A ver-pidieron Fred y George 

Ginny les enseño el dibujo de una niña con una capa roja y una cesta  en un prado lleno de flores.

-Se llama caperucita roja

-Oh, es clavadita a Ronnie.- se burló Fred

-Si en vez de la capa negra llevases una capa roja… serias caperucito rojo.-le pinchó George   

-¡¡ Iros a la mierda!!- Les gritó Ron muy enojado y rojo de vergüenza.

-¡Ron, esa boca!- le riñó su madre.

Al cabo de un par de minutos Ron se fue de su casa hecho un basilisco.( y sin la capa)

Mientras que iba por el camino del bosque, todavía enfadado, se encontró con un lobo. Uno muy extraño. Tenia unos fríos ojos grises y un pelaje de color rubio platino. (**_¡Seguro que de bote!_**) (_¿de bote?_) (_que no es natural, Gin_) Una mueca de desprecio y superioridad se dibujaba en su cara.

-Vaya, vaya.-dijo arrastrando las palabras-¿Qué hace un pobretón como tu por aquí?

-¡Que te importa!-gritó, aun mas enfadado de lo que estaba, Ron (si eso es posible)

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó fijándose en la cesta y pasando del comentario de chico

-¡¡Que no te importa!!- repitió 

-Si me importa, ¿a dónde vas?

Ron se quedo mirando a lobo de manera extraña. Lo que no sabia era que el lobo pertenecía a la **O.M.A.R. **(**O**rganización de **M**alvados **A**nimales **R**astreros). El lobo quería ganar puntos frente al presidente de la organización, (**_lamesuelas_**) un cuervo de pico ganchudo, con plumaje y ojos negros, (_Me suena, ¿quien será?_) ¡y que mejor forma de conseguirlo que comerse aun humano y a la persona a la que iba a visitar!. Por que era obvio es que si lleva una cesta tan grande era para llevarle algo a alguien.(_Increíble, pero usa su única neurona para pensar_). Pero todo esto no lo sabia Ron.

"Por que me pregunta tanto"- Especulaba el pelirrojo-"A no ser que… ¡ahg!"

Ron retrocedió un par de pasos del lobo y le hablo.   

-Mira, tío, yo me largo. No soy como tu. Búscate a otro

-¿Qué?-preguntó el lobo-No entiendo

-Que yo soy normal-le explicaba mientras retrocedía un poco mas

-Yo también-contestó el lobo, aun sin entender (**_lentillo, el chaval_**) 

-Si, claro que eres normal. Si sobre gustos no hay nada escrito. Pero yo no comparto los tuyos- Ron empezaba a hastiarse del lobo. 

-Sigo sin entender

-¡¡Que no me va la acera de enfrente!!-Gritó exasperado-¡¡Que no quiero nada con tigo.!!  ¡¡Que me dejes en paz!!

-¡¡QUE!! Oye, que no…

-Mira, que me parece muy bien lo que seas, que no tiene nada de malo. Pero búscate a alguien que comparta tus mismas inclinaciones y déjame tranquilo.-Soltó Ron mientras se iba.

-Oye, que no es eso- intentó decir el lobo y le agarro de un brazo para que no se fuera.

No tuvo que haberlo echo. Ron, que ya estaba muy cabreado cuando salió de su casa, le arreo un puñetazo que lo dejo tirado tres metros mas atrás en el suelo, viendo chiribitas de colores.

Después de su "intercambio de opiniones" con el lobo, Ronald siguió por el sendero que le llevaba a casa de su tía murmurando algo sobre "la gente que no sabe aceptar un No por respuesta." 

Cuando el lobo se recupero, y tardo un rato, (**_Que buen gancho de derecha tiene tu hermano_**) (_Bueno, no lo sabéis vosotros bien_) ( _Ni ganas_) decidió vengarse del maldito pelirrojo. Como se atrevía a pensar que EL era… "rarito" y pegarle un puñetazo.

Empezó a buscarlo y al cabo de un rato lo encontró hablando con una chica rubia **_medidas  90-60-90._**(_¡Jimmy, que la que escribe aquí soy yo!) _Era una veela .

Por supuesto Ron estaba babeando, sonrojado y con cara de tonto al estar cerca de la rubia .(que por cierto, tenia un ¿ligero? tono francés)

El lobo se escondió para escuchar la conversación. (_cotilla_) 

-Muchas "gaciag" "pog" "dagme"  algo de "comeg" 

-De… de… de nada-Contestó, como pudo, Ron mientas le pasaba un bollo (que supuestamente era para la tía enferma).

-Y a donde vas-Preguntó la  veela 

-A a casa de una tía, que esta enferma, y  que vive en el lindero del bosque-Contestó el chico.(_Porque no de paso le dices el numero secreto de tu cuenta_) (_¿Numero de cuenta?_) (**_Olvídalo_**)

El lobo, que ya tenia información suficiente, se marcho mientras dejaba al pelirrojo con la veela.(aun seguía comiendo bollos). Cogió por un atajo y llego a la casa de la anciana y toco la puerta.

Cuando la pobre anciana abrió, el malvado, ruin, rastrero, deshonesto, cruel, desalmado, inhumano, sanguinario (_lo hemos pillado, Gin_) (_Vale_) lobo se le echo encima para intentar comérsela. Lo que no sabía el lobo era que la desvalida ancianita era animaga y se transformaba en gata. Después de 5 minutos de lucha el lobo logro encerrar a la gata rabiosa en una alacena.(no sin antes recibir múltiples arañazos y mordiscos en la cara y en los brazos) Decidiendo que ya se la comería mas tarde. Se disfrazo de la "indefensa" enferma poniéndose un camisón  y un gorro de dormir y se metió en la cama.

                                              ***********************

Mientras tanto, Ron se dirigía a casa de su tía (Después de que la francesa se hartara de comer). Al llegar noto que la puerta estaba abierta.

-Tía Minerva- llamó -Soy Ronald. ¿Se puede pasar?. 

-Claro, pasa, pasa…-se oyó una voz desde la habitación tremendamente ronca.

-Jo, no esta mal de la garganta la pobre mujer-musitó Ron.-Por cierto tía, te has dejado la puerta abierta. Tiene que ser mas cuidadosa.

-Claro, cielo, claro. Gracias por avisarme

"!¿Me ha llamado cielo?! ¡¿La vieja estricta se comporta como una tía cariñosa?! Debe de estar delirando por la fiebre"-pensó mientras se dirigía hacia el cuarto.

-Adelante, adelante

Cuando Ron entro lo que vio lo dejo tan anonadado que dejo caer la cesta al suelo.¡El lobo de antes estaba con el camisón de su tía y dentro de la cama!.

-Pasa algo, pequeño-Preguntó la falsa anciana

¡Y encima se creía que se había tragado el disfraz! ¡Pensaba que era imbécil o que! 

-Vamos, hijo, pasa, pasa…

Ron decidió seguirle la corriente mientras buscaba algo lo suficientemente duro para partirle la cabeza, ¡Si! La lámpara de aceite de bronce que estaba en la mesilla de noche sería perfecta .

"Vamos, acércate, que te voy a comer de un bocado"pensaba el malvado lobo. Entonces paso algo que no se esperaba. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Ron se le tiro encima y comenzó a golpearlo con la lámpara.

-¡¡Maldito lobo pervertido de las narices!!-Gritaba furioso el pelirrojo-¡¡Que le has hecho a mi tía!!  ¡!Confiesa!!

Pero el lobo solo podía quejarse de los golpes que recibía.

Ron paro al notar que el usurpador se encontraba inconsciente.

-Oh, ¡Mierda!- se quejó el muchacho-¡Ahora no me podrá decir que ha echo con tía Minerva!

Entonces escucho unos ruidos de la alacena. Se dirigió allí y encontró a su tía convertida en gato.

Le explico lo que había pasado y la tía llamo enseguida a los aurores. Después de hablar con ellos se llevaron a lobo (aun inconsciente).

-Ronald –Habló seriamente su tía- Te has portado valientemente. ¡Por eso te concedo 50 puntos!

-¡¿Puntos?!

-Perdón, quise decir galeones

El grito de alegría de Ron se pudo oír en Australia.     

Minutos después Ron se dirigía a su casa . Llovía a mares, como predijo su madre, y se empapo de pies a cabeza, (_¡por no llevarse la capa!_). Pero no le importo. Le había pegado una paliza a un estúpido lobo (**_que va muy bien para el estrés_**) y había ganado 50 galeones. ¡¡Ahora podía ir a ver el partido de los Chudley Cannons con su dos mejores amigos!!. ¡Seguro que al ir el a verlos personalmente les daría suerte y ganarían el encuentro! (_no tienes tu fe_) 

Así este cuento termina con todos felices y contentos. O no todos, puesto que al lobo, debido a tantos golpes en la cabeza, quedo dañado de por vida. Ahora tiene el cerebro como un colador y no es capaz de formar un frase inteligente. (No es que antes dijera cosas muy lógicas, pero bueno)

Y colorín, colorado Este cuento 

_Se ha acabado._

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews. Me han animado mucho a seguir. Espero no decepcionarles. 

**Andrea:** Por supuesto que os dedico el fic a ti y a Marian. Sois vosotras las que me animaste a publicarlo. ¡Sigue mandándome reviews!. Estoy haciendo minúsculos cambios en el fic para mejorarlo. ¿Lo has notado?.

**xxo:** Que nick mas raro. Esta chulo. Bueno, ya lo continue, Si, Harry esta celoso.

**Consuelo:** ¡Me alegra que te guste. A mi todavía no me parece muy bueno como para publicarlo U_U. Con respecto a los summarys, soy malísima en eso. Si me das alguna idea para mejorarlo, te lo agradeceré. Gracias por escribirme.

**Rhyth-Renington:** No te pongas nerviosa, que no hay nada comprometedor... para Ginny, Colin y Jimmy. Yo también escribo una historia con una amiga, Andrea Gringer, y nos la pasamos en grande. (Aunque entre broma y broma, escribimos mas bien poco ^^U). Como se dice por hay, es mas divertido organizar la fiesta que esta en si. ¡Me hizo mucha ilusión tu review, gracias!

**Rosie-chan:** ¡Ya actualizo, ya actualizo!.¡No me conviertas en mapache!. Muchas gracias por el review. ¿Odias a Cho?. ¡¡YO TAMBÍEN!!. ¡¡La detesto, la muy pija, estúpida y presumida!!. Te alegrara saber que aquí no sale. El fic ya es malo de por si para que venga esta y lo estropeé. Por cierto, ¿Quién es tu mascota/esclavo número uno?

**Annia:** Cielos, tu review si me animo a seguir publicando. ¡¡Muchas gracias n_n!!. A mi tambíen me encanta las parejas H/G y Hr/R, ¡¡son mis favoritas!!. Pero no soy nada buena haciendo romance, quizás en otro fic. Aquí solo hay insinuaciones. Ademas, hay que tener en cuenta que la que escribe es Ginny, quien es bastante tímida. (Y que a Jimmy y a Colin les pone malos lo demasiado romántico).

**Mony-Cato:** Me alegra que te guste. Como he dicho antes, hay muchas insinuaciones y declaraciones de pasada, pero no soy buena con el romance. Necesito practica en eso. En este fic lo que veras son los cuentos tradicionales puestos patas arribas. (Cenicientas que se lían a golpes, príncipes que no quieren besar a las princesas...). Espero no decepcionarte. 


	4. La Hermanita

_Harry Potter SI me pertenece. Un día me encontré con J.K Rowling por la calle y logre convencerla para que me regalara los derechos de autor con mi increíble labia. _

_¿No te lo has tragado?. Yo tampoco U_U_

**Capitulo 4: La hermanita.**

**(basado en la Cenicienta)**

Había una vez una muchacha que vivía  con sus padres y sus 6 hermanos mayores.

La pobre chica no paraba nunca, puesto que su madre se había puesto muy enferma ese verano, y no podía encargarse de trabajos pesados, así que ella asumió las tareas de la casa.

 Su padre no podía ayudarla, puesto que venia muy cansado del trabajo y sus hermanos tampoco daban un palo al agua, ya que eran unos flojos, desconsiderados, caraduras, desatentos, desvergonzados, descarados, golfos, perezosos, holgazanes, frescos, gandules, haraganes, vagos (**_Gin, que se supone que esto no lo van a leer tus hermanos, deja ya de lanzar indirectas_**) ( _¿Qué indirectas?. Me estoy desahogando_). Bueno, que sus hermanos tampoco la ayudaban, así que la muchacha, (que se llamaba Virginia, pero le decían Ginny) iba echa una facha, siempre cubierta de polvo y hollín. 

Un día el padre le dijo a sus hijos

-Hijos míos, he de comunicaros una excelente noticia. Se ha descubierto una nueva poción que curara a vuestra madre definitivamente. El único problema es que tendremos que viajar al Reino del Sur durante unas semanas.

-¿Cuándo os iréis?-preguntó Charlie, el segundo hijo 

-Mañana mismo-contestó

-No te preocupes, padre,-Habló Percy, el tercer hijo,- nos encargaremos de todo.

-¡¡JA!!- bufó su hermana-¡Mentiroso! 

-¿Por que dices eso, Virginia?

-¡Porque la que acabara encargándose de todo seré yo!-chilló-¡Lavar, cocinar, limpiar, fregar, ir a la compra…! ¡Vosotros nunca hacéis nada! 

-¡¡¡Eso no es verdad!!!-exclamó indignado uno de los gemelos

-¡¡¡Claro que lo es!!!

-Chicos, ya basta-intentó calmarles su padre, al cual no le hicieron caso

-¡Puedo contar con los dedos de una mano todas las veces que alguno de vosotros me ha ayudado con la casa y me sobrarían cinco!

-Venga, ya vale-siguió el padre, y volvió a ser ignorado. Era una pelea entre los hermanos y la hermanita (que se encontraba desventaja numérica)  

-Lo que pasa es no paras de quejarte.-Sentenció Ron

-¡¡Lo que pasa es que sois mas vagos que **_el sastre de Tarzán.!!_**  (_¡¿Quien?!_) (_Otro día te presto el libro_)

-Nosotros si te ayudamos

-¡¿A ver?!  ¡¿Cuando narices habéis cogido un mísero trapo para limpiar el polvo?!

-¡Pues!…Pues…¿pues?

5 minutos después.

-Alguna vez tuvimos que haber echo algo ¿no?- Se preguntaban los hermanos

-¡¡¡Lo veis, lo veis!!!- Chilló Ginny 

-¡Pero lo que pasa es que no sabemos hacerlo¡- puso de excusa Bill, el hermano mas mayor.

-¡Yo puedo enseñaros ya mismo!

-Este…  ¡es que estamos muy cansados!-

-¡¡Pero si estáis de vacaciones!!

-¡Ya, pero…!

**-¡¡CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ, QUE ME DUELE LA CABEZA!!**-Gritó la madre, que por muy enferma que estuviera seguía teniendo la misma voz de siempre.

Y de esa forma tan sencilla, se termino la discusión.

                                      ****************************

Al la mañana siguiente los padres de los muchachos se fueron al Reino del Sur, después de despedirse de sus hijos, y advertirles severamente que cuando volvieran querían la casa todavía en pie (_Desconfiados_)

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, al menos para Virginia. Como esperaba, sus hermanos no hacían ni sus propias camas. Y lo peor de todo era, que por mucho que se quejara,  seguía trabajando. Sabían como manejarla.

"Son unos tramposos"-Pensaba la chica-"Me ponen esa carita de perro abandonado  "al lo Weasley" y no puedo negarme."  

Así que todos los días la pequeña hermanita hacía el desayuno, las camas, fregaba, limpiaba, recogía los desastres de los gemelos, preparaba el almuerzo, volvía a fregar, lavaba la ropa, la tendía, quitaba el polvo, planchaba, hacía la cena, fregaba y, por ultimo, hacia los deberes de Hogwarts. ¡Y lo peor es que no podía utilizar la magia!

Así todos los días. Cosa que cada vez era mas agotador.

                                       ***************************

Mientras tanto, en el castillo del reino, el Consejero Real y tutor del príncipe Harry, tenia una pequeña discusión  con él.

-Entended Majestad, ya va siendo hora de que elijáis una esposa.

-Me niego en rotundo, consejero Albus. Solo tengo 15 años. A mi edad, como mucho, se tiene novia. ¡Pero una esposa!, ¡por favor!

Los padres del príncipe murieron, siendo el muy pequeño, al derrotar a un malvado mago oscuro. El se había encargado del reino con ayuda de su tutor. Había sido un muy buen gobernante. 

-Umm… si… es una idea excelente Príncipe. Es demasiado joven para casarse, es verdad.

-Menos mal que lo has entendido…

-¡Así que solamente le buscaremos una prometida!

-**¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!**-Gritó el príncipe (**_Pobre_**) (_Mejor se hubiera estado callado_) 

-Si, excelente idea-Repetía el consejero, sin hacer caso del príncipe- La mejor forma para que conozca a alguna chica será organizar un baile. Me encargare de todo.

Y se fue dejando al príncipe con la palabra en la boca.

-Rayos-Murmuró mientras se golpeaba la frente con la mano.

                                       ****************************

Una mañana en casa de los 7 hermanos llego una carta real, que recogió Ginny.

-¿Que dice?- Preguntó Ron

-¡Que el príncipe dará un baile esta noche!- exclamó contenta.

-¿ A ver?- pidió su hermano

Al leer la carta se puso extremadamente serio y sin decir palabra se la paso a los demás, que también se pusieron muy serios.

-¡Será genial ir!-exclamó contenta la chica **_por que estaba locamente enamorada del príncipe _**(_¡¡Jeremías Partel, como vuelvas a escribir esas cosas juro que no volverás a ver la luz del Sol!!_) (**_¿Por qué? Si es la verdad_**)  (_Eh... Querido lector, ahora mismo Virginia Weasley, la que escribe todo esto, está estrangulando a Jimmy, pero volverá enseguida. No puedo decir lo mismo de Jim, que por cierto esta cogiendo un bonito tono morado en la cara…_) (_Bueno, ya volví,¿ por donde iba?_) **_(¡¡¡Burra!!! ¡casi me matas!_**) (_No me tientes, Partel_)

-Tu no iras a ese baile, Virginia-le replicó Bill

-**¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!**-gritó-¡¡¡¿Por qué no?!!!

-¡Porque no!-Sentenció Charlie 

-¡Es injusto!

-Lo hacemos por tu bien. La carta dice que el príncipe busca prometida y no queremos que, por un casual, seas elegida.-habló Percy 

-No te conviene- finalizó Ron

-¡¡Pero que tontería, Ron!! ¡Si tu vas con el a clase! (ya que el príncipe iba a Hogwarts)

-Por desgracia

-¡Bueno! ¡¿Pero no era tu amigo?!

-¡YO NUNCA SERE AMIGO DE… DE… ESE!

-Pero...

-¡NADA DE PEROS!. ¡NO IRAS Y PUNTO!

-¡¡HARE LO QUE ME DE LA GANA!!

-¡¡¡No lo permitiremos!!!-gritó Fred, y acto seguido encerraron a su hermana en su habitación. La pobre chica grito, pataleo, amenazo con no hacerles la cena, (cosa realmente seria, porque ninguno sabia hacerse ni un huevo frito) pero no la dejaron salir.

"Tengo que escapar"-Pensaba- "¿Pero como?".entonces vio a la lechuza de su hermano Ron revoloteando por su ventana.

-Pig- la llamó- ven Pig, tengo una carta para que envíes

Al momento entro la lechuza gorgojeando feliz por hacer una entrega. Ginny garabateo una nota y se la ato a la pata.

-Entrégasela a Colin y a Jimmy, ellos me ayudaran

Segundos después la pequeña pelotita gris con plumas salió por la ventana.

"Espero que llegue a tiempo"

                                       ***************************

Eran las nueve de la noche y el baile empezaría a las diez. Ginny estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de que sus amigos llegaran a tiempo, (**_Desconfiada_**) cuando oyó unos extraños ruido que provenían del piso de abajo, unos pasos subiéndolas escaleras y un clic en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió dejando ver unas personas en el umbral.

-¡¡Colin, Jimmy!!! (**_¡Bien,_** _por fin salimos en la historia!_)

-Venimos al rescate, madame.

-Venga, Gin, vámonos.-Dijo Colin

-Pero… y mis hermanos

-Ella se ha encargado de eso

-¿Ella?

-Si, Gin,-dijo Jimmy mientras se giraba- ella… ¿Dónde esta?

-Venía detrás  nuestra-Dijo Colin  

Entonces oyeron subir corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Ya habéis sacado a Ginny? Oh, veo que si

-¡¡Hermione!!-abrazó Ginny a la chica- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-La llamamos nosotros- dijo Colin

-Le explicamos tu situación y decidió ayudarnos

-¡¡¡Por qué es indignante la opresión machista a la que te han sometido tus hermanos!!!  ¡¡Las mujeres debemos liberarnos del yugo masculino!!  ¡¡En la sociedad debe de haber una igualdad!!  ¡¡Así que cuando Colin y Jimmy me contaron que te habían prohibido ir a un baile y que te habían encerrado en tu habitación, vine corriendo!! Ah por cierto, acabo de decidir fundar la** A.L.M.A.**

-¿La **A.L.M.A**?

-**A**sociación **L**iberadora de **M**ujeres **A**gobiadas. Te afiliaras, ¿verdad Ginny?

-Claro, pero tu no estabas con la **P.E.D.D.O.** ¿O lo has dejado?

-¡¡Por supuesto que no!!  ¡También seguiré la lucha contra la esclavitud para con los elfos domésticos!

-Pues vas a estar muy ocupada-Comentó Jimmy

-Si, ¡Pero no importa si se lucha contra la desigualdad y la esclavitud…!

-Ok, entendido- La cortó Ginny- ¿Y que les has hecho a mis hermanos?

-Oh, nada. Solo una poción para dormir.

-¡No se permiten hacer pociones en vacaciones!

-No la hice, la compre. Lo malo es que solamente durara hasta la medianoche.

-¡Pero si es genial!

-Bueno, pues vamos a arreglarte para la fiesta-dijo Hermione, mientras sacaba a los dos chicos de la habitación.

-Pero yo no tengo nada que ponerme-Exclamó la chica mientras la otra cerraba la puerta.(**_mujeres_**)

-No te preocupes-dijo mientras sacaba una túnica añil de debajo de su capa- es la que llevé el año pasado, creo que te ira bien y esto-siguió mientras sacaba unos zapatos con el tacón de cristal.-es tu regalo de cumpleaños y navidad de los próximos tres años.

-¡Gracias, son preciosos! (_¡Por que no tengo una hermana mayor!_)  (_¿Te gustaría librarte de tus hermanos?_)  (_¡Por supuesto que no.! Pero me gustaría no ser la única chica._)

-Los compre mientras estaba de vacaciones en Grecia, con mis padres

-Es verdad, ¿No tenias que haber vuelto  la próxima semana?

-Problemas con el negocio de mis padres, nos volvimos antes.-Contestó-Por cierto,- habló mientras la ayudaba a peinarse-¿Tu hermano se ha peleado con Harry para que no quisiera que fueras a la fiesta?

-No se. No le ha escrito en todo el verano, pero cuando Fred se lo comento dijo que estaría muy ocupado para contestarle. No parecía enfadado, pero estaba muy serio. Aunque también se debía a que Fred se lo pregunto mientras jugaban al ajedrez; ¡ y ya sabes como se pone Ron cuando juega al ajedrez! 

-Si. Es la única vez que veo a Ron serio. Bueno, listo. Bajemos

-¿Y como voy a ir?- Preguntó mientras descendían por las escaleras.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Jimmy y Colin se encargan de eso.

-¡Me quitas un peso de encima!-Exclamó sarcástica (**_¡OYE!_**)

-¡Te hemos oído, mala amiga!-Gritó Colin 

Cuando llegaron al salón, Ginny vio a todos sus hermanos por el suelo, roncando. Extrañamente Ron era el único que tenia un cojín bajo la cabeza.

-Vaya, Así que por eso no subiste las escaleras con Colin y Jimmy

-No se de que me hablas-Mintió Hermione  

-Aja, claro, lo que tu digas

Salieron al jardín y Ginny se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Pero… pero… si es una Harley Davidson. 

-Si, la de mi madre. Me la ha dejado para ayudarte-Le dijo Jimmy (**_seguro que si es para mi no me la deja_**) 

-Pero no entraremos los cuatro-Aventuró Ginny

-Yo no voy.-Dijo Hermione- Me quedare aquí por si Ron... digo... alguno de tus hermanos se despierta y …¿por qué esas sonrisitas?

-No, por nada-contestaron los tres a la vez, sarcásticamente.

Y, un poco apretujados, fueron los tres amigos en la moto, camino a un baile.

                                     ****************************

El baile había empezado hacía menos de 15 minutos y el príncipe Harry se moría de aburrimiento. Llevaba todo el rato haciendo lo mismo. Le presentaban a una chica, la saludaba, Le presentaban a otra chica, la saludaba. Y una, y otra, y otra vez. Estaba harto.

Lo que daría para que uno de sus amigos estuvieran  allí. Hermione estaba de vacaciones, así que no le envió una invitación. ¿Pero su amigo Ron por qué no había ido.? Seguro que con él las cosas serian mucho mas divertidas. Se aburría notoriamente, pero eso no parecía importarle mucho a su tutor. 

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.   

                                       *****************************

Cuando Ginny, Colin y Jimmy llegaron al palacio eran las 10:15

-Será mejor que te des prisa, Gin

-¿Vosotros no vais?

-No. Nos aburriremos bastante.

-¿Así que ni Catarina ni Jenny han venido a la fiesta?-Colin y Jimmy se pusieron rojos (_¡¡EH!!  ¡¡PARA!!_) (_¿Por qué? ¿ He hecho algo malo?)_

-Te esperaremos aquí 

Así que Ginny se encamino sola hacia la fiesta.

Cuando llego al sala de baile vio al príncipe rodeado de una multitud de posibles candidatas, Como no queria molestar decidió dar una vuelta por los jardines y saludarlo mas tarde. (**_De verdad, Gin, no eres mas tímida porque no te esfuerzas_**) (_Si tus hermanos no querían que fueras elegida como prometida, solamente tendría que habértelo dejado a ti_)  (_Me dejáis continuar, por favor_) 

Mientras paseaba tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con el príncipe del Reino de Oeste, Draco Malfoy y sus dos guardaespaldas. El Reino del Oeste y el Reino del Este, su reino, nuca se habían llevado bien. Pero gracias a los buenos manejes del tutor Dumbledore no se había producido una guerra. Por ahora. 

-Vaya- dijo con su horrible voz que arrastraba las palabras-¿Qué hace una pobretona por aquí?

-Y que haces tú aquí, Malfoy. Porque si creías que podrías ser elegido por el príncipe, siento comunicarte que busca prometida, no prometido. Lamento destruir tus esperanzas

Malfoy hizo una mueca y contesto 

-El maldito protocolo me obliga a venir, estúpida. Aunque no me agrada nada estar aquí. Ya sabia yo que me tropezaría con alguna basura.

-Vete a comprarte un bosque y piérdete en el

-Por supuesto, podría permitírmelo. No como tu, Weasley.

Ginny apretó los puños. Ya era bastante horrible aguantar a ese petardo en el colegio (Porque iba a Hogwarts) para que encima tuviera que aguantarlo en las vacaciones.

-La verdad- Siguió hablando el pedante-es que este reino va en decadencia si invita a una fiesta real a alguien de una familia tan poco... digna.

La muchacha ya se harto y cuando Malfoy se dio cuenta, la  tenia encima pegándole con el tacón del zapato. (que duele mas) 

Cuando ya le había puesto un ojo morado al prepotente del príncipe, oyó unas campanadas. El reloj sonaba. Las doce.

"Mierda, mis hermanos se despertaran ya"

Y, de un salto, se puso de pie y  salió corriendo, olvidando su zapato.

Lo que no sabia es que alguien lo había visto todo.

                                       ****************************

Poco antes de la medianoche el príncipe había logrado escabullirse de el grupo de dama y se encontraba dando un paseo por los jardines reales.(_Cuanta gente va a esos jardines_)

Entonces vio a lo lejos cuatro figuras. Estaba demasiado lejos como para distinguirlas, pero una de ellas iba acompañado de dos gorilas, así que tenia que ser el imbecil del príncipe Malfoy. 

"Que asco que haya venido"-Pensó

La otra figura no la reconoció, pero era demasiado delgada para ser un chico, así que debía ser una chica. (**_si no es blanco, es negro_**) (_Sabes, alguna vez me gustaría poder escribir un párrafo sin que me interrumpieran_)

 Como no se fiaba del rubito, decidió ir a asegurase de que no molestaba a la muchacha. Aunque parecía que se sabia defender muy bien, puesto que le había saltado encima y le estaba pegando una buena paliza.

Entonces sonaron las campanadas de medianoche y la chica salió corriendo sin razón aparente.

Harry se acerco donde la chica había estado pegando a Draco y vio un zapato con el tacón de cristal, un poco manchado de sangre.

-¡¡¡Imbeciles!!!-Oyó gritar al maltrecho príncipe a su espalda mientras recogía el zapato-¡¡¡Se supone que deberíais de protegerme!!!-

-Te han dado una buena, ¿eh, Malfoy? 

-¡Potter! 

-Te dejo para que te cures las heridas. El hielo va muy bien para los ojos morados.

Y riéndose a carcajada limpia, volvió al castillo. 

                                       ****************************

-¡¡Gin!!-La llamó Colin cuando se acercaba a donde habían aparcado la moto.-¡¿Por que has tardado tanto?!  ¡Tus hermanos ya se habrán despertado!. Te falta un zapato ¿sabes? 

-Lo se.-Contestó mientras se subía entre sus amigos en la Harley Davidson.-Me encontré con el pedante de Malfoy y lo use contra el. Le puse el ojo morado, pero se me perdió.

-Bien echo- Dijo Jimmy mientras arrancaba.-¿Y como te ha ido? ¿Hablaste con Harry?

-Bueno, Pues...

-Por favor, no me digas que no hablaste con él-Se quejó Colin

-¡Es que parecía muy ocupado!-Se excusó.

-De verdad, es que te pasa de boba algunas veces

-¡Callaos de una vez!.

Al llegar a su casa se podían oír claramente unos gritos enfurecidos en el interior.

-¡¡¡COMO SE TE OCURRE DEJARLA IR A ESE BAILE, HERMIONE!!!

-¡¡¡Y A TI COMO SE TE OCURRE ENCERRARLA, RONALD!!!

-Me temo que te van a dar una buena bronca- le dijo Colin

-Me importa mas bien poco.-Contestó-Será mejor que os valláis si no queréis que mis "comprensivos y liberales" hermanos os la armen.

-Suerte-Le dijo Jimmy

-Gracias, por todo.

-Un placer.

-Para que están los amigos-Replicó Colin

Y se marcharon.

-Bueno,-Se dijo a si misma-Al mal tiempo, darle prisa

Y entro en su casa.  

                                      ****************************

Querido lector, (es decir, nosotros mismos) debemos informarle que a partir de aquí, quien escribirá será Jimmy Partel, un servidor, por que Gin quiere dejarlo así como esta y, la verdad, es que te deja con mucha intriga. (Es que le da corte seguir)

_Ya le he lanzado el hechizo petrificador a Ginny para que nos deje seguir en paz._

Bien, ahora si que me podré vengar del estrangulamiento anterior. ¿Leo en voz alta para que se entere?

_¡Haz lo que te de la gana, pero empieza ya!_

Vale 

                                       ****************************

**_La bronca que le echaron a la pobre Ginny fue menuda. Pero como no estaban sus padres, no pudieron castigarla._**

****

**_Mientras tanto, el príncipe intento descubrir quien era esa chica, para devolverle el zapato y felicitarla por el palizón que le dio a Malfoy, pero parecía que nadie la había visto. Así que se rindió y decido ir a visitar a su mejor amigo, Ron._**

**_Pidiéndole permiso a su tutor, fue hacia la Madriguera._**

**_-Harry- le saludó su amigo al entrar-Pasa a la cocina_**

**_-Claro-contestó mientras lo seguía._**

**_-Oye-Dijo Harry- ¿por qué no viniste ayer al baile que hice en el palacio?_**

**_-¿Hiciste un baile?-Preguntó asombrado-No sabia nada_**

**_-Seguro que la lechuza se perdió por el camino_**

**_-¿Quién se perdió?-Preguntó Fred, que acabo de llegar con los demás hermanos, excepto Ginny, que hacia las camas_**

**_-La lechuza que mande para invitaros a un baile que organizo Albus.   _**

**_-¿Y por que organizo un baile?_**

**_-Porque esta empeñado en buscarme una prometida_**

**_-Ja ja ja . Mala suerte, amigo. ¿Y has elegido alguna.?_**

**_-No._**

**_-Vamos-Dijo George-Alguna te gustaría._**

**_-Bueno, hubo una que me llamo la atención-Dijo mientras sacaba la zapatilla con el tacón de cristal-Se le olvido cuando se fue corriendo_** **_después de darle  una paliza a Malfoy con el. _**

**_-¡A Malfoy!_**

**_-Aja_**

**_-¿Pero Malfoy que hacia en tu fiesta si el también hizo una ayer?   _**

**_-Malfoy no hizo ninguna fiesta ayer_**

**_-¿Ah, No?-preguntó extrañado Ron-Pero si nosotros recibimos una invitación _**

**_-A ver-Pidió Harry y Ron se la paso-¡Ron!  ¡Que esta invitación es mía!_**

**_-¿Tuya? Pero si pone su Majestad el Príncipe de Oeste._**

**_-Ron, eso no es una o, es una mancha. Pone Príncipe del Este._**

**_-Eso quiere decir que nos enfadamos con Ginny por haber ido a un baile de Malfoy, y en realidad fue a tu baile-dedujo Ron_** (_Por fin alguien relaciona hechos_)  

**_-¿Ginny vino al baile? No la vi._**

**_-Y te sorprende-Se burló Fred _**

**_Y hablando de la señorita,  apareció por las escaleras._**

**_-¡Me estoy empezando a hartar que no mováis ni un dedo¡-Gritó y al darse cuenta de quien estaba allí, se puso totalmente roja-Hola, Harry-murmuró_**

**_-Hola_**

**_-¡Oh!-exclamó de pronto-Ese es mi zapato._**

**_-¡Tuyo!-Gritaron todos al unísono, sin poder creerse que la pequeña Weasley pudiera haberle dado una paliza a Malfoy   _**

**_-Si, me lo regalo Hermione. Voy a buscar el otro.-Y salió corriendo a su cuarto_**

**_-¿Hermione?-Preguntó Harry _**

**_-Volvió ayer, y ayudo a Ginny a escapar.-Contestó Ron_**

**_-¿Escapar? _**

**_-Es que le prohibimos ir y la encerramos en su habitacion._**

**_-¡Que bestias! Pobrecita._**

**_-¿Verdad?-Dijo Ginny que acababa de volver, con el otro zapato.-Muchas gracias por recuperarlo._**

-De nada. Estaba buscando a su dueña para devolvérselo y felicitarla por el ojo morado que le dejo a Malfoy.-Dijo mientras se lo entregaba

-**_Gracias. La verdad es que me harto ese pedante._**

**_-Bien, decidido-Se oyó a sus espaldas una voz_**

**_-¡¡Tutor!!! ¡¿cómo ha venido?!_**

**_-Magia. _**

**_-¿Y que es lo que esta decidido?-Preguntó Bill_**

**_-Que la señorita Weasley será la prometida de Príncipe Harry._**

**_-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!-Gritaron los dos con las caras rojas como dos tomates._**

**_-¡Que buena idea!- clamaron contentos lo 6 hermanos _**(_Claro, como no son a ellos los  que los han prometido sin avisar_)

**_-¡Y nosotros no opinamos!- Exclamaron a la par Harry y Ginny_**

**_-¿Es que tenéis alguna objeción?-Preguntó el Consejero Real_**

**_-Bueno... -Tartamudeo el príncipe-Yo... pues ... no ... pero ...es que...a mi no… bueno… yo... no me importa...-Contestó totalmente rojo_**

**_-A... a mi... tan... tampoco.-Dijo igual de roja Ginny _**

**_-¡Pues ya esta!-decidió el tutor de príncipe. "Al final, mi plan a salido estupendamente"-Pensó-"por que si espero a que alguno de los dos se decida a declararse me habré muerto"- ¡Que se besen, que se besen!_**

**_-¡¡Si, eso!!. ¡¡Que se besen, que se besen!!- Corearon los hermanos_**

**_-¿Nosotros?- Preguntaron la pareja escandalizados._**

**_-No, el vecino- Se burló Fred- ¡Claro que vosotros!_**

**_-Bueno, esta bien- Susurró Harry_** (_¡Aah, que pillin_)

**_Acercaron lentamente sus rostros y_** (_¡¡Alerta roja, Jim!!. ¡¡Ginny empieza a librarse del hechizo!!. ¡¡Tienes que cortar!!_)

(¡**_¡¿QUÉ?!!. ¡¡¿En lo mejor?!!)_**

(_Pues quédate aquí y que te despedace_) 

(**_Vale, vale. Jo, que inoportuna Gin_**)

_Y colorín colorado_

_Este cuento_

_Se ha acabado.  _

**Fin.**

Ahora haré un hechizo intocable para que Gin no pueda borrarlo.

_Tenemos problemas._

¿Qué pasa? 

_A Ginny se le a acabado todo el efecto del hechizo petrificador. _

Parece enfadada ¿Verdad? 

_Un poco. Oh, no, Gin. No cojas el hacha de esa armadura, que pesa mucho..._

Pues bien que puede con ella. Anda déjala que puedes hacer daño a alguien "glup" 

_Será mejor que corramos, ¿Verdad?_

Verdad 

_Corred, corred, que ya os pillare.  _

NdA: Muchas personas me han dado muy buenas ideas para este fic. Lo que pasa es que ya esta terminado y me parecía un poco sacrílego cambiar tan radicalmente algo que hice hace bastante tiempo. Espero no molestar a nadie y digo de antemano que sus ideas me sirven para otros fics. Muchas gracias por los review:

**_Ginny 142003:_**¡Me hace mucha ilusión tu review!. He leído varios de tus fics que me gustaron mucho. (Aunque creo que no te dejé ningún comentario, me daba corte :P). La presumida, caprichosa, engreída de Cho no sale en este ff. Ya es bastante malo para que esa lo estropee aun mas. 

**Mony- Cato:** Tu comentario creo que queda contestado en párrafo de arriba. Espero que no te importe. Me parece buena idea, pero seria mucho cambie. (Y mucho trabajo. Ya se, soy muy floja ¬¬U no tengo remedio). Por favor, perdóname ^_^U 

**Rhyth-Renington: **Me alegra ver que te gusta el fic. Espero no decepcionarte. Me ENCANTAN los reviews que me mandas. ¡Muchas gracias!

**Andrea:** ¡¡Tía, cuanto tiempo!!. Me alegra leerte. Si has visto esto mas atentamente notaras una pequeñísima modificación al final. (Aunque pensando en tu memoria, mejor no me fió de que te des cuenta ¬¬U)

**El R trío:** Muchas gracias a las tres por el review. Me alegra ver que os gusta "esto". El próximo cuento será el de Blancanieves. (Aunque se parece poco a blancanieves, la verdad) Perdón, ritsuko ^_^U


	5. Pelonegro y los siete hermanitos

Por si cabe alguna duda, Harry Potter y cia no me pertenece. ¿A que no es una sorpresa?

Advertencia: Antes de segur leyendo, te digo que soy un desastre con los títulos y lo summarys. 

**Capitulo 5: Pelonegro y los siete hermanitos.**

**(Basado en Blancanieves y los siete enanitos)**

En un bonito castillo vivía un muchacho con su tía  y su primo. El chico se llamaba Harry Potter, tenia el pelo negro azabache y los ojos verde esmeralda, así que algún que otro lo llamaba "pelonegro" o "ojiverde." (**_Originales, muy originales._**)

En realidad él era el dueño de todo; pero, con la muerte de sus padres, su horrible tía se apodero del palacio para poder tener una vida llena de lujos que siempre deseó.

Tenia al desdichado Harry de criado, (_y con un castillo tan grande el pobre tendría los riñones destrozados_) pero lo peor de todo es que le había ocultado sus orígenes.(_Vieja repelente_)

No le había contado que sus padres fueron unos grandes magos, que murieron al enfrentarse a un malvado brujo. Tampoco le contó que el perverso ser intento acabar con él, pero que por una extraña razón el hechizo rebotó eliminando al oscuro hechicero y dejándole solo una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. ¡Ni si quiera le había dicho que era un mago! En realidad la repelente tía no le gustaba para nada la magia.

Así que desde que tenia menos de un año de edad, Harry vivió un verdadero infierno junto a sus parientes, y ya había cumplido 15.

Una mañana, la cruel mujer hablo a su sobrino que limpiaba las escaleras

-Hoy me traerán un espejo para sustituir el que, por tu culpa, mi pequeño Dudley tiró por la ventana.

En realidad, Harry no había echo nada. Dudley lo tiró por un berrinche al no darle para desayunar una tarta de chocolate de dos pisos. Pero lo culparon a él de haberle hecho enfadar, por supuesto.

-Quiero que en cuanto lo traigan lo lleves a mi cuarto-Ordenó

-Si, tía Petunia.

                                       *****************************

El espejo era bastante pesado, pero aun así logro llevarlo a la habitación de su tía. La mujer lo miro detenidamente después de que Harry se marchara. Era un bonito trabajo de artesanía, labrado en oro viejo y de cuerpo entero. Seguramente era muy caro, pero como lo compro con la herencia de su sobrino, como todo lo que compraba, no le importaba.

Miro su reflejo (_¡Y de milagro no se hizo añicos!_) y empezó a admirarse (**_¡Ah! ¡encima de arpía, narcisista!_**)

-Espejito, espejito. ¿Ahí alguien mas guapa que yo? (_¿El resto de la humanidad?_)

-Si-dijo el espejo, cuyo reflejo se había transformado en una chica de pelo castaño enmarañado y ojos cafés.

-¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!   ¡¡¡¿QUIEN ERS TU?!!!-Gritó

-¿Yo? Una incomprendida

-¡¡Pero por que demonios estas dentro del espejo!!

-Es mi castigo por "alterar el orden." Bah, bobadas. Lo único que hice fue entrar un en local donde tenían esclavizados pobres elfos domésticos e intentar que se revelaran. Pero el dueño se enfado (no se por que, puesto que al final no me hicieron caso) y me denunció. Tengo que quedarme en este espejo durante 3 meses haciendo servicios sociales.

-¡¿Servicios sociales?! 

-Aja. Me dedico a dar respuestas a todos los que me preguntan.

-¡¿Pero como es eso posible?!

-Por magia, como iba a ser si no.-Respondió con tono de marisabidilla el reflejo. 

-¡¡Magia.!!  ¡Que horror! 

-Un momento, ¿usted no es bruja?

-¡¡Pues claro que no!!-Exclamó indignada-¡Yo pedí un espejo normal!

-Pues habrá habido un error de envío.

-¿Y es verdad que puedes responder a todas las preguntas?

-Si

-Oh, es estupendo-Exclamó contenta (_Parece que ya no le importa tanto el asuntillo de la magia_) 

-Si, genial-Dijo sarcásticamente el reflejo

-¡Bien, pues tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte! ¿es verdad que Lisa Tapone le fue infiel a su marido?

El reflejo soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor. Iba ser peor castigo de lo que se creía. 

                                       *****************************

El interrogatorio hacia el pobre espejo de las intimidades de los conocido de la mujer llamada Petunia duro unas tres horas.

-¿La nariz de Lizzy Stift es natural?

-Si-Contestó aburrida el pobre espejo

Y así siguió el hasta que Petunia pregunto. 

-¿Verdad que mi hijo Dudley es el chico mas apuesto de los alrededores?

-A ver- dijo mientras sacaba por enésima vez el "Manual para responder todas las preguntas habidas y por haber" -No, el mas guapo de los alrededores es Harry. "Aunque por el final del bosque vive un pelirrojo que esta como un tren" (_Sabes que si Hermione le esto te matara ¿verdad?_) (_Pero estoy segura que piensa eso, y no es la única. Ron ha crecido este verano. Se ha puesto muy guapo. Orgullo de hermana_) (**_Aun así te matara_**)

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! 

-Pues eso, que tu hijo no es el mas guapo-Contestó. "Menuda novedad"

-Que infamia, que oprobio, que desfachatez…

-Las verdades duelen.-Canturreó.

-¡¡Maldito espejo de diablo!!  ¡Ya veras! ¡haré que tengas que admitir que mi hijo es el mas apuesto de los alrededores!

Y salió como un huracán de su cuarto.

-Se le ha ido la cabeza completamente. Espero que no haga una idiotez. 

                                       *****************************

Harry limpiaba las cocinas cuando llego su tía como un tornado.

-¡¡TÚ!!-Bramó-¡Me vas a acompañar al bosque ahora mismo!

Y sin esperar respuesta, se lo llevo.

                                       *****************************  

-Tía, ¿a dónde vamos?-Preguntó por décima vez Harry

-¡No preguntes y sigue caminando!-Gritó

Harry obedeció. Parecía que su tía había perdido, no un tornillo, sino la maquinaria entera, y a los locos hay que darle siempre la razón 

Siguieron caminando por el bosque hasta llegar a un barranco. Y, sin decir una palabra  ni darle tiempo a reaccionar, tiro a su sobrino por el precipicio.

                                       ***************************** 

Un ruido de voces provoco que Harry despertara, pero no abrió los ojos. Estaban tan cansado, y sentía como si le hubiesen dado una paliza en todos los músculos de su cuerpo. 

-Vamos Ginny, estará bien- oyó decir a alguien.

-¿Vosotros habéis visto su cicatriz? Es Harry Potter.-dijo otra voz. "¿Por qué sabe mi  nombre?"

-Ya no habíamos dado cuenta, Fred-Habló una tercera voz. "¡¿Cuánta gente hay aquí?!"

-¿Me pregunto como se cayo por el barranco?-Otra voz mas.

"Mi tía me empujo"-Pensó, demasiado cansado para hablar.

-Lo que yo no se es como no se mato-Volvió a hablar la primera voz.

-Haría magia-Dijo una voz que no había hablado antes.

-¿Sin varita.? Porque, yo no vi que tenga ninguna. "¿Magia?", "¿varita?"

-Pude que su poder se descontrolara al verse en peligro de muerte-Habló una voz con un tono bastante serio.

"Esto es muy raro"-Pensó, y decidió por fin abrir los ojos.

Estaba tumbado sobre una cama, en un pequeño cuarto con las paredes forradas de naranja. Le habían quitado las gafas, así que lo veía todo borroso. Pero podía distinguir siete figuras delante de el. Instintivamente alargo la mano hacia la mesilla de noche para buscar sus anteojos. Cuando los encontró se los puso. 

-Ehy, se ha despertado-exclamó un muchacho pelirrojo que tenia que tener su misma edad. Aunque en realidad, todos los extraños eran pelirrojos.

-¿Dónde…dónde estoy?.   ¿Quiénes sois? 

-Me llamo Ron Weasley y estas en mi casa. Ellos son mis hermanos; Bill-Dijo mientras señalaba al que parecía el mas mayor. Tenia el pelo largo, en una coleta, y un pendiente en  la oreja.-Charlie-Un muchacho de aspecto fornido y bonachón-Percy-Un chico delgado y de aspecto serio.-Fred y George-Señalo a unos gemelos con sonrisas bromistas.- y mi hermana Ginny-La única chica que había. (_Por desgracia_)   

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?

- Te encontré tirado en el suelo al lado del barranco. Al principio creí que estabas muerto. Pero al darme cuenta de que no, te traí a La Madriguera. Tenias unas cuantas magulladuras y algún que otro chichón, pero te hemos curado.-Habló Ron. 

-Gracias

-No hay de que.

-Oye, Tu eres Harry Potter ¿verdad? -Exclamó uno de los gemelos sin poder aguantar la curiosidad

-¿De que me conoces?-Preguntó extrañado.

-¡¿Qué de que te conozco?!-Gritó Fred-¡Pero si eres famoso!  ¡Eres el niño que vivió!

-¿Yo? ¿Famoso? Creo que te equivocas

-¡Pero si tienes la cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente!-dijo el otro gemelo

-Me lo hice cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente 

-Puede ser que no sepa nada de… nada-Dijo Charlie.

-¿Saber que?

-¿No sabes nada de nuestro mundo?-preguntó Ginny.

-¿Nuestro mundo?  

-Puede que este amnésico-Sugirió Ron.

-¡Yo no estoy amnésico!   

-Dime Harry,-le habló Bill-tengo entendido que vives con tu tía. Nunca te ha dicho nada de tu procedencia, de tus padres.

-A mi tía Petunia no le gusta que le haga preguntas. Lo único que me ha contado es eso, que murieron en un accidente. 

-Lo han estado engañando durante años-Murmuró Ron

-¿Engañado?

-Mira, Harry, no se si somos los mas indicados para decírtelo, pero tienes que saberlo. Tu eres un mago.

-¡¿Qué soy que?!

-Un mago.

-Si, claro. Y mi tía una bruja.-Exclamó sarcástico.

-No, la bruja era tu madre.-corrigió Fred

-¡OYE!

-Pero es la verdad-Dijo Ginny-Tu madre era una bruja como yo.-Y acto seguido saco una varita del bolsillo, murmuro _Orchideous_ y  apareció un bonito ramo de flores. Harry se quedo mirando a la chica con la boca abierta; mientras ella puso el ramo en un jarrón, como si lo que hubiera echo fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Luego te llevas eso,-dijo Ron refiriéndose a las flores-no las quiero en mi habitación. 

-Como si estuviera muy bien decorada-Reaclamó Ginny  señalando las paredes. Entonces Harry se dio cuenta, las paredes tenían un montón de posters de gente subida sobre escobas, jugando a algo, ¡y las personas se movían.!

-Se… se mueven-Murmuró

-Pues claro-contestó, como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, Ron-No se van a quedar quietos para que cojan agujetas.   

-Pero…pero las fotos no se mueven-Tartamudeó

-Será mejor que se lo expliquemos todo-dijo Percy

                                        ****************************

Los siete pelirrojos le contaron la verdad sobre su pasado a Harry. El pobre chico no se lo podía creer, pero después de reflexionar un poco acepto la realidad.

-Maldita de mi tía Petunia. Me esconde mi pasado, me hace trabajar como su criado, me tira por un barranco…

-¡¡Te tiro por un barranco!!

-¿Cómo te crees que casi me mato?

-Vieja arpía-Murmuró Ron

-Bueno, lo importante es que ya estas a salvo.-Dijo Bill- No te preocupes por nada, nosotros nos encargaremos de ti. Podrás quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.

-¿De verdad?

-Pues claro.-Contestó con una sonrisa Ron.

-No quiero ser una carga-Objetó Harry

-Oh, vamos. Una boca mas no se notara-dijo uno de los gemelos

-Además, nos va muy bien con nuestro negocio.

-¿Qué tipo de negocio tenéis?

-Una tienda de bromas (_No iban a poner una minería, con lo flojos que son_).-Habló orgulloso George. Percy arrugo la nariz en señal de desacuerdo. 

-Fred y George se encargan de crear los artículos, Bill y Charlie de llevar la mercancía a otros lugares

-Se le llama exportación, Ron-Le interrumpió Bill

-Lo que sea. Percy se encarga de las finanzas y Ginny y yo somos los dependientes.

-Que guai

-Si, nos va muy bien. Se gana bastante-Comentó Ginny (**_Tienes mucha fe en los artículos de tus hermanos ¿no?_**) (_¡Por supuesto.! Se que ellos lograran sacarnos de pobres_) (_Tanta confianza ciega en Fred y George por tu parte es muy rara_) (_Yo he sufrido en carne propia sus inventos y se que son muy buenos_) 

-Tenemos la tienda en el pueblo que esta a un kilómetro de aquí. Es un pueblo enteramente de magos. Se llama Hogsmeade.

-Hablando de magia. Habrá que comprarte una varita mágica.-dijo Ron

-¡¿A mi?!

-No, a tu tía. Pues claro que a ti.

-Pero yo… yo no sabré usarla.

-Para eso estamos nosotros.-Dijo Bill.

-Claro. Te daremos clases junto a los gemelos, Ron y Ginny.

-¿Vosotros?

-Si. La magia es enseñada de padres a hijos. (_Así era antes de la fundación de los colegios de hechicería._)

-¿Y vuestros padres?

-Murieron hace 8 años-Contó Ron (_Lo siento, papi, mami. Era necesario para la trama_) 

-Vaya, lo siento

-No pasa nada

-Por supuesto, Harry-Habló Percy cambiando de tema-Tu recibirás clases intensivas por ir mucho mas atrasado que los demás. La magia empieza a trasmitirse sobre los 11 años y tú tienes 15.

-Jo, Percy, deja de agobiar al pobre chaval.-Se quejó George

-Si, déjalo tranquilo.-Apoyó a su gemelo.

-Será mejor ir cenando ya-Interrumpió Charlie

-Enseguida termino de hacer la comida.-Dijo Ginny y salió de la habitación.

Poco a poco todos fueron saliendo del cuarto hasta que solo quedaron Ron y Harry.    

-Oye-Dijo el ultimo-Gracias

-¿De que?

-De recogerme en el bosque

-Cualquiera hubiera echo lo mismo, hombre.

Y bajaron a cenar.

                                       *****************************

La malvada tía entro en su cuarto como una exhalación. Se puso delante del espejo y en pocos instantes el reflejo se transformo en la chica de ojos y pelo castaños. 

-Ahora si.-Exclamó triunfante-Mi hijo es el mas atractivo de los alrededores, ya que mi sobrino a muerto.

-Error. Harry sigue vivo. Los siete hermanos pelirrojos ("entre ellos ese chico tan mono")  lo encontraron y lo curaron. Esta vivito y coleando en su casa

-¡¡Maldita sea!!-Gritó fuera de si-¡¡Dime donde viven eso hermanos!!

-Ja, Te crees que estoy loca. Si te lo digo iras a matarlo.

-¡¡Tu tienes que contestar todas mis preguntas!!

-No, si esas respuestas ponen en peligro la vida de alguien. Artículo nº 17 del código de espejos.

-¡¡Pues no me importa si no me lo dices!!  ¡¡Lo descubriré yo misma!!-Y salió de allí.

Se dirigió a buscar en las paginas violetas (**_¡Amarillas, Gin, amarillas!_**) (_¡Y que mas da el color!_) para poder llamar por el feletono (_¡Teléfono!_) (_Lo que sea_) a uno de eso detectives privados para que encuentren al pobre de su sobrino.

                                       *****************************

Harry vivía felizmente con los siete hermanos en La Madriguera. Sus clases intensivas habían echo que en los 3 meses que llevaba allí alcanzara en estudios a Ron. (_Si es que a Percy cuando le da por que estudies, estudias_)

Mientras tanto, en el castillo, el detective privado le había dado a la malvada Petunia la dirección y algunos datos mas de los pelirrojos y ya estaba planeando una forma de cómo matarlo.

Al final decidió que se vestiría de anciana y que le daría para comer una manzana envenenada. (**_Muy original no era_**) (_Perdón, ando poco inspirada_)

                                       *****************************

Una mañana Ron se dirigió a Harry.

-Mira, Harry. Hoy te quedaras solo en la casa porque Percy tiene que pasarse por el banco Gringotts, Bill y Charlie a llevar una mercancía a no-se-que- sitio-porque-no-me-acuerdo, Fred, George Ginny y yo nos tenemos que ocupar de la tienda. ¿Vale?

-OK.

-No se te olvide repasar algunas de las lecciones de pociones-Le dijo Percy mientras salía de la casa con los otros hermanos.

-Percy deja Harry en paz-Le recriminaron los gemelos.

Mientras en el castillo la malvada tía ya había preparado su disfraz de anciana para poder engañar a su sobrino. (En realidad lo que hizo fue no maquillarse para que se le vieran todas las arrugas)

Había cogido una manzano roja como la sangre (_O tu pelo_) y la había cubierto de un caramelo liquido que había envenenado previamente.

La falsa anciana se dirigió hacia el bosque. Hacia la casa de los siete hermanos. 

                                       *****************************

Harry decidió hacerle caso a Percy (**_Para no escucharlo luego_**) (_No te metas con mi hermano_) y se puso a repasar pociones. El problema era que la poción limpia-metales que estaba preparando le salía demasiada espesa.

Los vapores del liquido hirviendo le hacían sudar a chorros y las gafas se le resbalaban continuamente. 

En un descuido estas se le cayeron a la poción. 

-Oh, no-Gimió he intento cogerlas con el cucharón. Cuando lo logro sus anteojos parecían un amasijo de vidrio y metal.

-Genial. Ahora si que me he fastidiado.-Se quejó Harry, y tiro las gafas.-Será mejor que deje de hacer la poción; no veo nada y seria capaz de confundir los dientes de dragón con semillas de mandrágora.

Justo en ese momento alguien toco a la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!-Avisó mientras se dirigía a la entrada-¡Auch! ¡¿Quién a puesto la silla aquí?!

¡¡Ay!! ¡¡Maldita mesa, me he destrozado la espinilla!! ¡¡Ouch!! ¡¿De donde ha salido este perchero?!

Después de unos minutos, (Durante los cuales Harry se comió, literalmente, todos los muebles de la casa hasta llegar a el portón) abrió la puerta. La persona que se hallaba en el umbral hablo con una voz algo carrasposa. En realidad era la malvada tía Petunia que fingía sus palabras para que Harry no la reconociera. Y entre eso y que Harry veía menos que un gato de escayola logro engañarlo.

-Amable chiquillo, te importaría decirme la dirección para el pueblo mas cercano.

-Claro. Sigua recto por el camino hasta llegar al puente y después gire a la izquierda.

-Gracias, muchacho, muy amable. Podrías, si no es mucho pedir, darle un vaso de agua a esta sedienta anciana.

-Por supuesto. Espere aquí un segundo.-Dijo Harry mientras se dirigía a la cocina-¡Ay! ¡¡Otra vez la maldita silla!!

Después de otros tantos minutos, (En los que Harry se volvió a comer los muebles de la casa)  llego con el vaso de agua.

-Tome, señora.-Dijo-"Su colonia me suena"

-Muchas gracias-Dijo después de beber el agua-De verdad has sido un muchacho encantador. Por eso te voy a recompensar con esta manzana de caramelo.-dijo mientras la sacaba de una cesta que llevaba.

-No es necesario, de verdad.

-Insisto. Llevo muchas par dárselas a mi nieto. Por una menos no se va a morir

-Bueno, si usted insiste.-Dijo mientras la cogía y, acto seguido le pego un mordisco.

Su vista empezó a nublársele, todo daba vueltas y se desmayo.

-JA, JA ,JA, JA-Rió maniáticamente la malvada mujer ante el cuerpo inerte de su sobrino-Por fin me he librado de ti. El veneno tardara una hora en hacer efecto y cuando esos asquerosos pelirrojos vuelvan de su trabajo tu ya abras muerto. JA, JA, JA, JA

Y carcajeando locamente se dirigió de vuelta al castillo

                                       *****************************

-De verdad, Ron, estas paranoico o majareta. ¡Mira que hacernos venir a casa!-Se quejó Fred

-Deberíamos estar en la tienda. Los inventos no se harán ni se venderán solos

-¡Queréis callaros!. Tengo un mal presentimiento

-Oh, claro, Ronnie y sus presentimientos,-Se burló George.

-Vamos, dejadle tranquilo.-Salió en defensa de Ron, Ginny

 -Cállate, enana. (_Que mal me tratan, "snif"_)

 -No me da la gana. (**_Sin haberlo planeado, te ha salido un pareado._**)

-Ya estamos en casa-Observó Ron cortando la pelea.-La puerta esta abierta…¡Oh, Dios,

 Harry!

Harry estaba tumbado en el suelo, blanco como un fantasma y los labios amoratados. (_Gin, ¿Tu has estado leyendo mis novelas de crimenes?_) (_Si, ¿Por_?) (_Por que la descripción de Harry es igualita que la de "Asesinato en un cuarto cerrado"_)

-¡¡Harry!!-Gritaron los demás y se abalanzaron hacia el cuerpo inerte del chico.

-Su pulso es muy débil-Murmuró Fred

-¿Que es esto?-exclamó George cogiendo la manzana de caramelo

En ese momento una mosca se poso en el pegajoso caramelo para comérselo y en pocos instantes cayo al suelo.

-¡Esta envenenada!-Gritó George a la vez que arrojaba el dulce en un acto reflejo.

-¡Hay que preparar un antídoto!

-¿Pero cual?

-Es veneno muggle, cualquier poción antivenenos que tenga un bezoar servirá para anular su efecto.-Dijo Fred

-¡Hay una poción desintoxicante que tiene bezoar en el botiquín!-Exclamó Ginny

-¡Corre, tráela!-Ordenó Ron

-Toma, aquí esta. Dijo Ginny en cuanto volvió

(**_Escribes eso que te comentamos, ¡¡por favor, por favor, por favor!!_**) (_Bueno y si no lo hago, ¿qué?_) (_Te volvemos a pretificar_) (_Sigo teniendo el hacha_) (**_Oh, venga, Gin, se buena_**) (_¡¡OK, esta bien!!. ¡Dejadme en paz, que sois unos pegajosos!_)

-Ginny, tendrás que dárselo boca a boca-dijo George

-¡¡¿QUIÉN, YO?!!

-Mujer, no querrás que seamos nosotros. No creo que a Harry le haga mucha gracia-Comentó Fred

-Si, somos guapos, Pero no del tipo del chaval. (_¡¡Que viva la modestia!!_)

-Pero yo no...

-¡No hay tiempo para discutir, Virginia!

-Oh, esta bien- Exclamó roja como tomate (_No tuve que dejarme convencer para hacer esto. ¡¡Que vergüenza!!_) (**_Si solo lo leemos nosotros_**)

-Ron, dale la poción a Ginny

-Ya se la he dado a Harry.- Contestó

-¡¡¡TÚ!!!- Gritaron los tres con cara de susto

-Se lo verti en la boca y lo incorpore un poco para que tragara.

-AH, que susto- suspiraron 

-¡¡¿Qué os habriais imaginados, degenerados?!!- Chilló

-¿Nosotros? nada hombre- Un fingido tono molesto por parte de George –Me parece que Harry se ha movido- cambió de tema 

Poco a poco, Harry fue recuperando el color y abrió los ojos.

-Hola, Ron. ¿Qué me ha pasado?

-¡Alguien te había envenenado!, Pero por lo demás nada grave.

-¡¿Envenenado?!-Gritó-¿Pero quien? esa vieja…su perfume me era conocido ¡¡Mi tía!!

-¿Tu tía?-Preguntó Ginny

Entonces Harry les contó sobre la falsa anciana y su maldito y envenenado regalo.

-¿Y no la reconociste?

-Es que antes de que llamara  se me cayeron las gafas a una poción hirviendo limpia-metales y se me quedaron como una masa deforme.-Explicó Harry señalando la papelera donde había tirado sus anteojos.

-Eres un desastre, tío.-Le riñó cariñosamente Ron

Fred pescó las gafas de Harry del cubo y con un golpe de la varita se las arreglo y se las devolvió.

-Harry, tenemos que hacer algo con tu tía. Te ha intentado matar dos veces. Esta loca.

-Tienes toda la razón, Ron.-Sonrió maléficamente Harry-Y me has dado una excelente idea.

                                       *****************************

Cuando la cruel Petunia llego al castillo, lo primero que hizo fue ir a hablar con el espejo. (que extrañamente no paraba de mirar su reloj de pulsera)

-Ahora si que he logrado librarme de mi sobrino.

-Te equivocas otra vez-Le contesto.

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!-Bramó la mujer

-Los pelirrojos lograron salvarlo del veneno que le diste.-Anunció con sorna

-¡¡¡Pero eso es imposible!!!  ¡¡Ese veneno no tiene antídoto!!

-Las pociones mágicas hacen milagros.

-¡¡Esto es terrible!!  ¡¡¿Cómo pude tener ese niño tanta suerte?!! (**_Eso, ¿cómo?. Que me de la receta _**)

-También tengo algo que comunicarte. Mis 3 meses de castigo ya ha pasado, así que me largo.-Y acto seguido salió del espejo.

-¡No te puedes ir!

-¿Que no? Mira como salgo.

-¡Te lo prohíbo!-Chilló y se situó delante de la puerta

 Mal hecho, por que la abrieron en ese mismo instante dándole con ella y empotrándola en la pared.

-Esa es-Dijo Harry a dos hombres musculosos que lo acompañaba, junto a todos los hermanos pelirrojos, señalando a su tía. 

-¡¡¿Que haces aquí, niño?!!

-Esta loca de remate, de verdad.-Siguió hablando Harry dirigiéndose a los hombres.

-¡¡¿Pero que dices?!!

-Me intento matar porque decía que yo era un mago malvado. Como si la magia existiese…

-¡Pero si es verdad.! ¡Esa chica acaba de salir de un espejo!

-¿Yo?-exclamó el reflejo 

-Señora, será mejor que nos acompañe.

-Pero es la verdad…¡Decídselo!-Gritaba mientras los tipos se la llevasen.

-Mama, ¿a donde te llevan?-Preguntó su hijo al verla siendo arrastrada fuera del palacio.

-¡Hijo! ¡Hijo, ayúdame!

-¡Mama!-Gritó al ver como se la llevaban (_Me a quedado muy melodramático_) (_Como de novela barata_)-¡¡tu has provocado esto!!-Espetó a su primo al verlo en la entrada.-¡¡¿A dónde se la llevan?!! 

-Al manicomio (_Se escribe así, ¿verdad?_)

-¡¿Qué?!!

-¿Tu estúpido cerebro de cerdito no entiende la respuesta que te ha dado Harry?-Se  burló Ron

-Será mejor que te largues si no quieres seguir el mismo camino 

-¿Y que me harás si no me voy?-Dijo en un tono desafiante.

Harry se limito a sonreír. Saco su varita y apunto a una piedra del camino, que en un instante se transformo en una rana.

-Haré esto. No creo que estés menos favorecido como rana.

-¡¡¡SOCORRO!!!-Chillaba el gordo Dudley mientras corría como alma que lleva el diablo lejos del palacio.

-Bien hecho.-Le felicitó la chica de pelo castaño.   

-Gracias. ¿Tu quien eres?

-Vaya, se me olvido presentarme. Me lamo Hermione Granger. 

-Mucho gusto. ¿Que haces por aquí?

-Oh, nada en particular. Es una larga historia.

-Podremos escucharla- Dijo Charlie –No tenemos nada mas que hacer

Y así Hermione les contó como acabo en el espejo, como conoció a Petunia y como había aguantado con su locuras durante todo ese tiempo.

                                       *****************************

Estaban todos los pelirrojos, Harry y Hermione en el salón del castillo tomando una merecida merienda cuando el pelinegro comento.

-¿Sabéis?. Tener este castillo para mi solo creo que es demasiado. No se que hacer con el

-Podrías venderlo-Sugirió Charlie.

-No quiero. Es la única herencia que me dejaron mis padres.

-¡¡Tengo una idea!!-Exclamó Hermione.-Porque no conviertes el castillo en una escuela de magia .No hay ninguna en Inglaterra.

-Tía, tu estas loca-Soltó Ron (_Quien si no_) Hermione le lanzo una mirada fulminante.

-¿Se puede saber por que dices eso?-Preguntó ácidamente

-Por que menuda idea la de formar un colegio.

¡¿Qué tiene de mala?!

-Tareas, trabajos, levantarse temprano, aguantar a los plastas de los profesores, mas taras, mas trabajos, exámenes, nervios por culpa de las notas, howlers por sacar malas notas, castigos, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

-Que tu seas un vago y un mal estudiante no quiere decir que el resto del mundo lo sea.

-¡¡¡Yo no soy ni un vago ni un mal estudiante, bonita!!!-Gritó Ron poniéndose de pie.

-¡¡¡Pues entonces por que tanto miedo a la escuela, guapito!!!-También se puso de pie la chica

-¡¡¡No es miedo, es que las escuelas son un plomazo!!!

-¡¡¡Aprender cosas nuevas no es un plomazo!!!

-¡¡¡Sí lo es!!!

-¡¡¡No lo es!!!

-¡¡¡Que sí lo es!!!

-¡¡¡Que no!!!

-¡¡¡Sí!!!

-¡¡¡No!!!

-¡¡¡Sí!!!

-¡¡¡No!!!

-¡¡¡SÍ!!!

-¡¡¡NO!!!

-¡¡¡Hey, parejita, parad ya con vuestras rencillas de enamorados que nos estáis dejando sordos!!!-Cortó Bill.

Los dos chicos se pusieron rojos como tomates y se sentaron otra vez sin decir palabras

-Pues a mi me parece una buena idea lo de la escuela-Murmuró Harry.-Quizás cuando termine mi formación de mago lo haga.

-¿Y como la llamarías?-Pregunto Ginny

-Mi abuelo por parte materna se llamaba Hoggy Warst. Me gusta, así que la llamare Hogwarst.

Y así se fundo la escuela de magia y hechicería. (**_Como Binns lea esto te pondrá un cero en historia._**)  (_No has trastocado tú nada la fundación de Hogwarst_)

_Y colorín, colorado_

_Este cuento_

_Se ha acabado.  _

**Fin.**

No tengo ninguna excusa por el retraso al publicar. Solamente que este es el cuento que peor me quedo y me daba flojera publicarlo ^_^U

**The R trio:** Me alegra ver que os gusta. ¡¡Gracias por el review!!. Por cierto, ¿sois hermanas?. Como siempre os peleáis.

**Rhyth-Renington:** ¡¡Siempre es un placer recibir review tuyo!!. Me encantan.  La idea del hacha se me ocurrió de la nada y también me reí de lo lindo al escribirlo. Hasta dibuje la escena. ¡Ah! y estoy de acuerdo con tu lema, ¡¡Viva Sirius Black!!

**ginny 142002:** Espero que te haya gustado. A mi este cuento no me pareció que me quedase muy bien. Con respecto a la Harley (a mi me encanta esa parte), hay que ser modernos, los carruajes quedaron lentos y además, es mas fácil de aparcar. (¿A que soy practica?). ¡¡Muchas gracias por escribir!!


	6. La Hermione durmiente

_Harry Potter no me pertenece. ¿Tengo yo pinta de ser una escritora mundialmente reconocida?. No ¿verdad?. Eso pensé yo._

**Capitulo 6: La Hermione durmiente.**

**(Basado en la bella durmiente)**

Había una, vez en un reino cercano, (_No todos los reinos tienen que estar en el quinto pino, ¿Eh?_) un trágico dilema. Los reyes no tenían ningún hijo.

Eso los ponía  muy triste y su  pueblo, que los quería mucho ya que eran muy buenos monarcas, también se ponían muy tristes. En definitiva, que todo el reino sufría una depresión de caballo.

Pero una mañana la reina recibió una alegre noticia. ¡Estaba embarazada!. Todo el pueblo se puso tan contento que festejaron durante los nueve meses de gestación. La Reina dio a luz una encantadora niña (_Después de dos días de doloroso parto_), que llamaron Hermione.

El día de su bautizo, el rey organizo una grandiosa fiesta en donde todo el pueblo, gobernantes de otros reinos, hadas, elfos, gigantes y demás seres estuvieron invitados. Todos habían traído un presente para la princesa; los más bonitos juguetes,  los más preciosos vestidos y de mas lindos objetos.

Cuando llego el turno de las tres Hadas Supremas del País de las Hadas, se adelanto la Hada Roja, (también conocida por Freda) y  alzando la varita, exclamó:

-Princesa Hermione, Te concedo una belleza que no tendrá nada que envidiar de las flores en primavera.

Después se adelanto el Hada Azul, (También llamada Georgina) y al igual que la primera, recitó:

-Yo, dulce princesa, te concedo la inteligencia de los mas grandes sabios que hayan poblado el mundo. (**_Seguro que esto si que le gustó_**)   

Cuando la ultima hada que faltaba por dar su regalo, el Hada Verde, (o Harriet) un fuerte resplandor cubrió la sala de fiesta del castillo.

De una nube de humo apareció la figura de una mujer en medio del salón. Vestía  enteramente de negro, tenía un largo cabello rubio platino y unos fríos ojos grises. Era la malvada bruja Dracona. (_Le has cambiado el sexo a mucha gente_) (_Si_)

-Vaya, vaya ,vaya. Veo que se ha hecho una fiesta y no he sido invitada.-Murmuró llena de rabia. (_Por que odiaba ser ignorada. Quería ser el centro de atracción siempre_)

-¡¿Quién querría invitarte a ti?!-Gritó el Hada Harriet

-¡¡Cállate, estúpida hada!!

-Disculpe el error,-Habló la Reina-pero nos habían informado que usted odiaba las fiestas, por eso no la invitamos.

-Es verdad. Pero odio aun mas que me ignoren. (_¿Veis? Lo que yo dije._)

-Lo sentimos mucho, no era nuestra intención-Se disculpó el Rey

-Bueno, para que veáis lo generosa que soy, me olvidare del asunto y hasta le daré un presente a la princesa.-Comentó mientras se acercaba a la cuna del angelito.

Las hadas, que no se fiaban de la bruja, intentaron impedírselo, pero esta las paralizo con un hechizo junto con los reyes. 

El resto de los invitados se encontraban inmóviles por el miedo, puesto que conocían el inmenso poder de la hechicera. (**_¡Un momento, desde cuando Malfoy tiene un inmenso poder!_**) (_Es necesario para le trama_)

Cuando la bruja estaba a tres pasos de la cuna, alguien se interpuso en medio. Era una monada de niño, de dos añitos mas o menos, con el pelo rojo como el fuego y unas graciosas pecas en la cara. Era el menor de los príncipes del reino vecino, Ronald.

-¡Apártate, niño!

-¡¡No!!-Chilló el pequeño, de forma decidida.-¡Eres mala y le harás algo malo a la princesa!

-JA, JA. Te crees que puedes conmigo, insignificante mocoso.-Se mofó de el mientras le señalaba con el dedo.

El pequeño no iba a tolerar que se burlaran de el, así que se lo mordió.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!!-Chilló Dracona intentando librarse del niño.-¡¡¡Maldito!!!-Gritó, y le dio un fuerte golpe, haciendo que el niño chocara con una estatua de mármol, quedando inconsciente. Un hilo de sangre  bajaba por la sien del chiquillo. 

-¡¡Hijo!!-Gritó su madre corriendo hacia el, Pero la malvada bruja la congelo. Y no solo a ella, sino a los demás, por si se les ocurría intervenir.

Se acerco a la cuna y observo a la pequeña niña.

-Vaya, que lindura. Princesa Hermione, mi regalo será que vivas feliz, que todos te aprecien y te quieran, pero…al cumplir los dieciséis años, antes de que el sol se ponga, te pincharas el dedo con el huso de una rueca ¡Y morirás! JA, JA, JA, JA-Rió la malvada Bruja.

Y desapareció en una nube de vapor oscuro.

 En cuanto se fue, todos pudieron librarse de la parálisis. 

Ambas reinas se dirigieron a su respectivos hijos.

-¡Ron!, ¡Hijo, contesta!

-¡Hermione, mi niña!-lloraba la Reina.

-No llore, majestad. Yo aun no le entregado a la princesa mi regalo.-Dijo la Hada Verde 

-Entonces podrás librarla de maleficio de la hechicera Dracona. 

-Me temo que es demasiado poderoso para evitarlo. La princesa se pinchara el dedo con el huso de una rueca, pero…-Habló Harriet alzando su varita-no morirá, solo caerá en un profundo sueño hasta que un príncipe la despierte con un beso.

-Aun así, será mejor que se quemen todos los husos del reino.-Dijo el Rey y acto seguido dio la orden de que se hiciera.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta el príncipe Ronald?-Preguntó la Reina dirigiéndose con su bebe en brazos hasta el pequeño y su madre.

-Esta inconsciente, pero no parece nada grave.-Habló su madre.

-Mama-Murmuró débilmente Ron abriendo los ojos.

-Cielo, ¿estas bien?-Preguntó preocupada.

-Me duele la cabeza-Susurró-¿La princesa esta bien?

-No te preocupes,-Dijo mientras dejaba ver a la niña al príncipe-no le pasara nada.

-Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte a la bruja Dracona-Dijo el Rey   

El niño sonrió levemente y  volvió a quedarse dormido en brazos de su madre.

                                       *****************************

-¡Hermione!-Gritaba un muchacho pelirrojo de unos doce años entrando en la biblioteca

-¡Estoy aquí, Ron!-Llamó una niña de diez años, de pelo y ojos castaños mientras le hacia señales con la mano.

-Se puede saber que haces aquí-Preguntó con un ligero tono de regaño.

-Leer-Contestó, como si fuera de lo mas obvio, enseñando el libro que tenia en su mano.

-¡Lo que quiero decir es porque estas aquí dentro con el día tan bueno que hace! Te vas a poner enferma por no salir a tomar aire fresco.

-No digas tonterías, no me voy a poner enferma.

-Si que te pondrás-Y le quito el libro-Vamos.

-¡Oye, devuélvemelo!

-No. Vas a salir conmigo al jardín. Te voy a enseñar a tirar con el arco.

-Lo que quiero es leer.

-El libro no se moverá de aquí. Puedes segur leyendo otro día.

-¡La que no se moverá de aquí soy yo!-Dijo testarudamente.

-¿A, si?-Y acto seguido cogió a la chica y se la echo al hombro.

-¡¡Suéltame!!-Chilló mientras pataleaba.

-Claro. En cuanto lleguemos al jardín-Contesto Ron mientras salía de la biblioteca.

Pasando por uno de los pasillos se encontraron con la Reina

-Buenos días, Ronald.-Saludó-Puedo preguntarte por que llevas a mi hija a cuestas.

-¡Mama, dile que me suelte!

-Buenos días, majestad. Vera, he creído que la princesa debería tomar un poco el aire fresco, pero ella no estaba muy dispuesta a salir.-Contestó Ron mientras se apartaba el flequillo de los ojos dejando ver una pequeña cicatriz en su sien.

-¡Quero seguir leyendo! Mama dile que me baje.

-Sabes, Ronald, creo que es muy buena idea. Desde hoy tienes mi permiso para sacar a la princesa cada vez que lo creas necesario.

-¡¡Mama!!

-Divertios.-Se despidió la Reina mientras se alejaba de ellos.

-Adiós majestad.

-Porras-Gruñó Hermione  

                                       *****************************

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que estés aquí?-Pregunto un chico alto, pelirrojo, de unos dieciocho años mientras apoyaba las manos en la mesa, a cada lado de la chica que estaba sentada de espaldas a él.

Ella alzo el cuello para mirarlo a los ojos sin tener que girarse.

-Porqué me conoces muy bien, Ron-Contestó.

-Venga, vamos a practicar con el arco.

-No puedo.

-Oh, vamos. La biblioteca seguirá aquí cuando volvamos.

-No es por eso. Hoy viene a visitarnos el príncipe Víktor, de Bulgaria.

Ron frunció el entrecejo

-¿Te acuerdas de el?-Preguntó Hermione-Vino al baile que hicimos el año pasado.  

-Si-Contestó ácidamente.-¿Y a que viene?

-A visitarme

-Aaah, así que viene a visitarte. Que atento-Todo esto lo dijo con un tono sarcástico.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¡¿A mí?! Que va, para nada. Solo que me he dado cuenta cuales son tus prioridades.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Reclamó algo molesta

-Que parece ser que te importa mas estar con tu Viky que con tu mejor amigo, que también ha venido de visita.

-¡¡Ron por Dios, no compares!!  ¡¡Tu vives a dos horas de mi casa, Víktor vive en Bulgaria!!

-¡¡¡Claro, porque el señorito vive en Bulgaria hay que darle un trato especial!!!

-¡¡¡Yo no ha dicho eso!!!

-¡¡¡Claro que lo has dicho!!!

-¡¡¡Deja de decir estupideces!!!

-¡¡¡Así que ahora te parezco estúpido!!!  ¡¡¡Pues muy bien!!!  ¡¡¡Me voy para que no tengas que soportarme, gran princesa!!!

-¡¡¡Y a donde vas si  se puede saber, gran príncipe!!!

-¡¡Me voy a cazar!!  ¡¡En el  bosque no molesto a nadie!!

-¡¡Haz lo que te de la gana!!

-¡¡Es lo que pensaba!!-Gritó saliendo de la biblioteca y dando un portazo.

La princesa se giro muy indignada he intento seguir leyendo, pero estaba demasiado enfadada para lograr concentrarse. Entonces entro la Reina.

-Hija, ¿sabes que le pasaba a Ronald? Acaba de salir muy enfadado. 

-¡¡Lo que pasa es que es un idiota!!

-¿Así que os habéis vuelto a pelear?-Sonrió su madre.

-¡Es que es un impulsivo y un antipático!

-Bueno, cálmate. Venia a decirte que Víktor no vendrá hoy, sino mañana.

-Llegara a tiempo para mi cumpleaños.

-Si, hija, así es.

"Al final se a enfadado por nada"-Pensó

                                       *****************************

Al día siguiente, Ronald no había vuelto de su cacería y Hermione estaba muy enfadada con él, ya que era su cumpleaños y parecía que se había olvidado.

La princesa decidió pasear por el castillo. Al llegar a una torre diviso un pequeño cuarto que nunca había visto antes y entro en el

Dentro, aunque habían sido exterminadas por orden del Rey, se encontraba una rueca de hilar.

-Vaya-Exclamó al princesa-Había leído sobre ellas pero nunca había visto una.

Se fue acercando poco a poco al huso. Parecía como si una voz en su interior le dijera que lo tocara.

Fue acercando la mano, hasta que acabo pinchándose el dedo índice.

Su vista se nublo. Un sudor frío corrió por su espalda. El aire le faltaba. Parecía como si su sangre hubiera dejado de circular.

La princesa Hermione calló al suelo.

                                       *****************************

-Esto es terrible.-Sollozaba la Reina, junto el cuerpo de su hija.

La habían encontrado desfallecida en un torreón y la habían traído a su cuarto.

-¿Mi… mi hija esta muerta?-Tartamudeaba el Rey sin poder creérselo.

En ese instante una luz inundo la habitación y aparecieron las tres Hadas.

-Me lo temía.-Exclamó Harriet.-Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Cielos, es verdad-Confirmó Freda.-Te perdono que nos arrastraba hasta aquí estando en plena partida de poker con Leea. (**_¿Leea?_**) (_¡Lee, que hay que explicarlo todo!_)  

-¡¡No es momento de hablar de partidas!!  ¡¡Mi hija a muerto!!-Gritó la Reina

-No, majestad, su hija no esta muerta, si no dormida. Mi hechizo a sido efectivo.

-¿De…de verdad) 

-Así es, alteza-Siguió Georgina-Solo hace falta que un príncipe la bese para romper el maleficio y despertarla.

-¡Hoy vendría el príncipe Víktor!  ¡Puede besarla él!-Exclamó contento el Rey

-Querido, creo que eso no le gustaría a nuestra hija. 

-¿Por? 

-Porque ella preferiría a Ronald. No te enteras, cielo.

-¡¡NADIE BESARA A LA PRINCESA PORQUE NADIE LLEGARA A PENETRAR ESTE CASTILLO!!-Se oyó como un trueno la voz de la malvada Dracona. 

Un temblor sacudió ligeramente el castillo. Unos zarzales tan grande como el mismo palacio crecían alrededor de él.

-¡Esto es obra de Dracona!-dijo Harriet asomándose a la ventana.

-¡¿No me digas?!

-Tenemos problemas mas graves-Exclamó Georgina

La reina, el rey, y todos los habitantes del castillo habían caído en un profundo sueño.  

                                       *****************************

Ron seguía de caza. Ese día era el cumpleaños de Hermione, pero no pensaba aparecer.

"Ya tiene a su Viky para que la acompañe"-Pensaba muy enfadado. (_Y celoso_)

En ese momento vio pasar a caballo un muchacho alto, de gesto hosco y semblante serio. Tenía cejas espesas, pelo negro y nariz algo ganchuda. Era el príncipe Víktor.

"¡¿Que hace este aquí?!"-Pensó furioso-"no se suponía que estaba con Hermione"

-Disculpe, ¿sabe hacía donde se "encuentrra" el castillo de este reino.?

-Si, claro. Pero tu no tenias que haber llegado ayer.

-Y a usted que le "imporrta".-Reclamó furibundo.

-Es lo que me contó Hermione.

-¿Conoce a la "prrincesa"? ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy el príncipe Ronald, del Reino del Norte.

-Ah, si. Ella me hablo algo de usted. Su amigo de la infancia, ¿no?

-Si-Contestó rudamente

-Bueno me "podrría" guiar, "porr" "favorr".

-Se va por allí.-Le señaló de mala manera el camino-Yo estoy cazando.

Entonces, de la nada, aparecieron tres hadas vestidas con túnicas roja, azul y verde respectivamente.

-Vaya, por fin encontramos a un príncipe. Ni que se hubieran extinguido-Se quejo Freda

-¿Quienes sois "vosotrras"?- (_¿Hay que decir quien habla?_)

-Somos las tres Hadas Supremas del País de las Hadas. 

-Bueno, ¿Y que queréis de un príncipe?-Pregunto de malas pulgas Ron  

-Necesitamos a un príncipe para salvar a la princesa Hermione…-Empezó Georgina.

-¡¿Qué le ha pasado a  Hermione?!-Gritó Ron  agarrando a la pobre Hade azul del cuello

-Que.. que… que me ahogas

Ron la soltó y estas le explicaron a ambos toda la historia de la maldición y el modo de salvarla.

-¡Pero será tonta!-Refunfuñó el pelirrojo-Quien la manda a tocar el uso.

-Estaba siendo controlada por Dracona.-Contestó Harriet .

-¡Y que podemos "hacerr" para "salvarrla" 

(_¿Puedo escribir yo esta parte, por fa?_)  (_Bueno, vale Colin_)

_De la nada apareció un campamento militar con su centro de operaciones y todo. Los presentes habían cambiado su usual vestimentas de príncipes y hadas por ropa de camuflaje que tanto se ve en las películas americanas de guerras _(**_Que tanto te gustan_**)

__

_-Mirad, este será el plan.-Dijo Freda mientras enseñaba un plano del castillo.-Todo el palacio esta rodeado por un muro de zarzas, además de que fuentes fidedignas nos han informado de que han trasladado un dragón al patio del jardín real.  _

_-Así que lo que tenéis que hacer es encontrar la fuente del problema-Siguió Georgina._

_-Y  eso es la maldita Dracona.-Puntualizó Harriet -Mirad, lo que tenéis que hacer es infectar a la víbora esa con esto.-Dijo el Hada Verde mostrando un frasco con un espeso líquido  de color azul oscuro._

_-¿Y eso que es?-Preguntó Ron._

_-Digamos que es lo único en el mundo capaz de matar a una hechicera._

_-Una sustancia prohibida dado su poder. Nos ha costado mucho el permiso para poder utilizarla._

_-Vale,¿ pero QUE es?_

_Entonces las hadas cerraron los ojos, alzaron el dedo índice moviéndolo ligeramente delante de sus narices y exclamaron a coro con voz cantarina._

_-¡Eso es secreto!  _

_-¡¡Como que secreto!!_

_-Se siente-Volvieron a repetir a coro._

_-GRRR-Gruñó Ron _

(_A partir de ahora sigo yo_)

-A lo que íbamos.-Espetó Freda-Tenéis que  untar de esta sustancia vuestras armas y lograr herir a Dracona con ellas. Desaparecerá al instante.

-Y el hechizo se romperá y la tontaja de Hermione despertara.-Recitó Ron mientras mojaba las puntas de sus flechas con la pócima y Víktor hacia lo mismo con su espada.

-No exactamente.

-¿Cómo entonces?-Preguntó el búlgaro.

-Creo que antes de llegar a Dracona deberéis libraros del dragón. Nosotras podremos abriros un poco la barrera de espinos, pero nada más.

-Si, además el embrujo del sueño no  se romperá solo con eliminar a Dracona. 

-¿Ah, no?-Preguntó Ron

-No. Para despertar a Hermione hace falta que un príncipe la bese.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!!!!!!!  

-Jo, Ronald, no hace falta que chilles-Se quejó Georgina

-¡¡¿Cómo que hay que besarla?!!

-Pues ya sabes, te acercas a ella, la abrazas, se juntan los labios… Eso es besar, no me seas mojigato.-Se burló Freda.

-¡¡¡¡ Yo no pienso besar a Hermione!!!!-Gritó rojo como un tomate-¡¡¡Yo la veo como mi amiga, mi hermana, solo eso!!! (_Si, seguro_) ¡¡No puedo besarla!!

-Pues lo "harre" yo-Exclamó Víktor (**_Aprovechadito, el chaval_**) 

-¡¡Ni de coña!!-Gritó Ron

-¡Alguien tiene que "salvarr" a la pequeña "prrincesa"!

-¡¡¿Si?!!  ¡¡Pues no serás tu, listillo!!

-¡¡Tu no me lo vas a "impedirr"!!

-¡¡¡Que te apuestas a que si!!!

-¡¡No te "imporrta" lo que le pase a tu amiga!!  ¡¡"Erres" un maldito celoso!!

-¡¡Y tu un aprovechado mete mano y descarado!!  ¡¡¡Como le pongas un dedo encima te lo corto!!

-¡Ehy, dejad de pelearos!-Exclamó Harriet.

-A este paso la princesa despertara dentro de 100 años-Sentenció Freda 

-Con menudos príncipes nos hemos ido a topar. Un búlgaro idiota y un celoso "amigo" de la victima.

-¡¡Ya basta!!-Gritó Harriet.-Lo primero es sortear al dragón y acabar con Dracona. Después cuando lleguéis a los aposentos donde se encuentra la princesa Hermione decidiréis quien la besa. ¡¡¡ANDANDO!!

-Jo, menudo genio se gasta el hada-Murmuró Víktor. 

-Seguro que tiene el S.P.M. (_Para los mas catetos, el Síndrome Pre-Menstrual_) 

-¡OS HE OIDO!

                                       *****************************

Al llegar al castillo rodeado de zarzales, las hadas lograron abrir una pequeña abertura. Ellas les explicaron a ambos príncipes que por causa de un encantamiento, no podían acompañarlos.

Fueron avanzando poco a poco. El jardín se encontraba en una calma aterradora. 

Entonces lo vieron.

Un enorme dragón negro los miraba con sus ojos anaranjados. Un humo negro salía de sus fosas nasales. Era un _ridgeback_ noruego. Y custodiaba la entrada al castillo.  

-¡¡Tenemos que "matarrlo" o no "podrremos" "llegarr" hasta "Herrmione"!!-Exclamó Víktor.

-¡¡No me digas!! "Este dragón me suena"- Pensó Ron

-¡¡Seré yo quien lo mate!!-Gritó mientras acometía contra él. Una llamarada de fuego casi lo achicharra. (_Como quedo la cocina de lo Partel un día que Jimmy intentó hacerse el desayuno_)  (**_¡¡Ehy!!  ¡Solo se queóo la encimera!_**)

-¡¡Idiota!!  ¡Los dragones pueden lanzar fuego a mas de seis metros de distancia. No puedes atacarlo de frente sin protección! ¡Estúpido búlgaro!

Pero este no le hizo caso al pelirrojo y volvió a atacar.

El dragón empezó a hartarse de ese petardo que no le dejaba hacer su guardia tranquilo. 

"¡Menudo imbécil!" Pensó "Pero al menos distraerá al dragón el tiempo que necesito"

El príncipe del Reino del Norte saco de uno de sus bolsillos un frasco con un poderoso veneno. Una gota sería capaz de matar a un caballo. Lo llevaba por si al cazar a un animal y no lograba herirlo de muerte, que no agonizara. Vertió todo el contenido en dos flechas y las acomodo en su arco.

En ese momento el _ridgeback_ decidió que el búlgaro le había hinchado ya bastante las narices.

PLAFF.

De un coletazo lo mando a su país natal.

-¡Adiós, Viky!.-Dijo alegre Ron mientras lo veía desaparecer en el horizonte.

El dragón lo miro fijamente, a punto de atacarlo. 

-No es que me caigas mal-Se dirigió al animal mientras tensaba su arco.-Has hecho un gran favor al país devolviendo a ese plasta a su casa otra vez. Pero si no te elimino, no podré ayudar a una amiga que se ha metido en problemas por idiota.  

El dragón, que no entendió ni jota de lo que le acababan de decir, abrió sus fauces para tragarse al pelirrojo.

En ese momento el soltó la cuerda y ambas flechas salieron disparadas directo a los ojos de la bestia, que murió en el acto.

-No a sido muy difícil. Es que soy de listo… (**_La modestia es una virtud que no la poseen tus hermanos y tu, ¿Verdad?_**)  (_Ya me extrañaba que no me interrumpieras desde hace un rato_)

-Vaya, no esta mal.-Se escuchó una voz y de la nada apareció una mujer vestida completamente de negro y con una larga cabellera rubia.

-Tu debes ser Dracona. 

-Y tu el novio de la princesita.

-¡¡¡NO SOY SU NOVIO!!!-Chilló mas rojo que su pelo

-Si, claro.-Respondió burlona.

-Mira, quítale el hechizo a Hermione o si no…-Amenazo todavía algo sonrojado mientras la apuntaba con una de sus flechas.

-Oh, que miedo. El novio de la princesita me esta amenazando.

-¡¡¡¡QUE NO SOY SU NOVIO!!!!

-Adelante. Atácame si puedes.

Ron le lanzo la flecha, pero esta rebota antes de llegar a su objetivo.  

-¡¡Que demonios…!!

-¿No me digas que se me olvido decirte que he extendió un escudo a mi alrededor?. 

-¡¡Maldita!!

-¡A ver si puedes esquivar esto!-Y acto seguido le lanzo un hechizo destructor que Ron casi no pudo sortear.

La batalla siguió así durante un buen rato. El muchacho le lanzaba flechas sin parar pero todas rebotaban antes de llegar a la hechicera.

"¡Tengo que pensar algo!" Se decía mientras esquivaba los maleficios que le lanzaban Estaba sumamente cansado. "Si pudiera distraerla para que su escudo se desvaneciera. ¡Y solo me queda una flecha!"  

-No puedes herirme. Soy demasiado poderosa para ti. Soy la mejor y la mas bella bruja del universo.

-¡¡Te lo tienes demasiado creído!!

Entonces una idea paso por al mente de Ron

-Me ha hartado de jugar. ¡Despídete!

-¡¡Ahí va!! ¡Te están saliendo entradas!

-¡¡¿Qué…QUÉ?!!  

-Tienes entradas.-Dijo el chico burlonamente. Se lo estaba pasando en grande. (_¡Y quien no!_)  

-No…no puede ser-Murmuró. 

La bruja estaba aun mas blanca de lo que era.

-¡Cielos!. Creo que eso suele sucederle a muy pocas mujeres.

-¡¿El que?!-Pregunto nerviosa

-Quedarse calva.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

-Pareces ser que es un efecto secundario al usar algunos hechizos.

-Mientes-Susurró llena de pánico.

-¡Anda!  ¡También te están saliendo arrugas!-Exclamó jocoso.-¡Menudas patas de gallo!

-¡No…No!

La bruja, llena de miedo, no aguanto mas y convoco un espejo para mirarse.

En ese instante, Ron aprovecho y le lanzo una flecha. El solo contacto del metal envenenado hizo que la hechicera desapareciera con un prolongado grito. 

Los zarzales se esfumaron y las tres hadas pudieron traspasar los muros de palacio.

-¡¡Bien hecho, Ron!!-Le felicitó Harriet.

-Oye, que demonios era eso tan eficaz que a matado a esa pedante.

-Bueno, ya que lo has utilizado te lo podremos decir.-Aceptó Freda.

-Era orina de duende de Curnalles, con restos de vomito de troll y excrementos de un cancerbero. ¡Ah, si! Y corteza rallada de limón.

-¡Que asco!-Exclamó Ron-¡Y yo he usado "eso"!  ¡PUAJ! 

-Por que te crees que no te lo dijimos antes.

-Bueno, dejémonos de cháchara, que todavía hay que despertar a Hermione y a los demás habitantes del castillo.    

-¿Y como lo hacemos?-Preguntó le pelirrojo.  

-Ya te lo habíamos dicho. Tienes que besarla.

-¡¡NO VOY A BESAR A HERMIONE!!

-¡Tienes que hacerlo!. Eres el único príncipe de los alrededores.-Reclamó Georgina y lo agarro de la solapa-Venga, andando.

Arrastraron al joven, que no paraba de patalear intentando soltarse, por todo el castillo hasta llegar a la habitación de la  princesa. Los Reyes estaban dormidos en un rincón de la habitación.

-Venga, bésala-Pidieron las mujeres mientras lo tiraban, literalmente, encima de la joven.

-¡¡NO!!-Gritó rojo como su cabello.-¡Me odiara por siempre!

-¡Por supuesto que no! 

Ron sentía como tres pares de manos empujaban su cabeza hacia el rostro de la chica dormida, pero con gran resistencia (**_Y cabezonería_**)  logro mantener alejados (por muy poco) sus labios.

-¡¡No quiero!!

-¡Mentira. Si te mueres de ganas!.-Objetó Freda.

-¡Estas loco por ella!-Recalcó Georgina  

-¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEE!!!!-Gritó Ron incorporándose de golpe…y golpeando a las tres hadas con si cabeza.

-¡AY, mi nariz!.-Gimió Freda

-¡AUCH, mi labio!-Sollozó Georgina.

-¡OH, mis gafas!-Clamó Harriet

-¡QUE SE TE ROMPAN LA GAFAS NO TE DUELE!-Gritaron las otras dos a la par.

-¡Y que!  ¡A mi me gustan mucho mis gafas! –Se defendió.

-Oídme bien.-Empezó a hablar Ron. Parecía un tomate y temblaba de la vergüenza-¡NO me gusta Hermione!

-Si, seguro.-Rezongaron las gemelas. (Por que Freda y Georgina son gemelas… y pelirrojas)     

-¡ES cierto!-Si se apagara el sol en ese momento, la cara de Ron hubiera sido lo suficientemente brillante para  suplantarlo

El rostro de las hadas decían claramente: No te creo.

-¡¡Digo la verdad!!  ¡¡¿Cómo voy a estar enamorado de ella?!!  ¡¡Es una sabelotodo insufrible que siempre quiere llevar la razón, no hace caso de lo que le dicen…!!  ¡¡Siempre tengo que estar ocupándome es ella!!  ¡¡Es cansante, una marisabidilla  presumida  que se cree la  mejor…!!

PLAF

Algo interrumpió el "discurso" de Ronald. 

Hermione estaba incorporada en su cama y le había lanzado un libro de los que ella leía (_De 800 paginas para arriba_)  a la cabeza.

-¡¡Serás… serás... SERÁS!!

-Estas… despierta-Exclamó incrédulo el pelirrojo. 

-¿Cómo es posible?-Se preguntaron las hadas

-¡No me iba a quedar tranquila mientras que este no paraba de insultarme! 

-¡Estabas despierta todo el tiempo!-La acusó él

-¡Me desperté cuando empecé a oír tu " estupendos" comentarios hacia mi persona!. ¡¡Eres un mal amigo!!  ¡¡Así que eso es lo que piensas de mi!!  ¡¡HIPOCRITA!!  ¡¡No te importo nada de nada!!

-¡¡¿Que no me importas?!!  ¡¡Tu sabes lo que he tenido que pasar para llegar hasta aquí!!

El príncipe y la princesa empezaron a tener una monumental discusión 

En ese momento lo Reyes despertaron.

-Valla que bien dormí.-Se desperezó el Rey

-¿Qué es lo que a pasado?-Preguntó la Reina

-Otro día le explicamos, su alteza.-Contestó Georgina

-Si, estamos muy cansadas.

-Yo me voy a jugar un poco al _quiddicht_.

-Y nosotras a seguir con la partida de cartascon Leea.

Las tres hadas se esfumaron. 

-Querida-Preguntó el Rey-¿Sabes por que discuten  Ronald y nuestra hija?

-No, Querido.-Contestó-Pero creo que será mejor dejarlos solos. 

Y colorin, colorado 

_Este cuento _

_Se ha acabado_

**_Fin. _**

_Esto ya se acabó._

_Tal vez volvamos con otros cuentos._

**_Como Rapunzel o Hansel y Gretel._**

**_¡Adiós!. _**

Bueno, el ultimo cuento. El próximo capitulo será el último. Espero  que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo.

**The R trio:** ¡¡Que alegría mas grande es un review de vosotras!!. Así que no sois hermanas. Lo parecíais (No os enfadéis ^_^U) .  por cierto, ¿Que es windeg yang y elven yin?. Me quedé un poco así O_o. ¿Y por que se da una recompensa por vuestras cabezas? 8Por si acaso, si me preguntan por vosotras, no diré ni mu). 

**Kiche:** Muchas gracias por tus dos reviews. ¿De verdad quieres promover mi fic?. Bueno, como quieras. Hazlo si de verdad te parece lo suficientemente bueno. Con respecto a tu pregunta sobre lo que piensan los personajes, no eres la primera que me lo pide y he estado dándole muchas vueltas al asunto, llegando a una conclusión. Como el ultimo capitulo es increíblemente corto, (Lo hice por la noche, estando que se me caían los párpados del sueño), pondré ahí los pensamientos de todos los personajes. ¿Qué te parece? 

**Annia:** ¡¡Gracias por ambos reviews!!. Como le comenté antes a Kiche, al final del último capitulo se sabrá todas las opiniones y pensamientos de los Weasley, Harry y Hermione. Los comentarios de Colin y Jimmy son lo mejor de la historia. (Me recuerdan a mis amigas y a mi viendo una peli e interrumpiendo a cada momento para soltar una chorrada ^_^U) por eso no puedo dejar que Ginny los maté, (Aunque de vez en cuando, ganas no le faltan ¬¬U). Y no, no hay escena de beso. Espera en otro fic :P

**Andrea:** No te mates escribiendo, guapa, que te saldrá una hernia ¬¬* . Bueno, gracias por el review. ¡¡Nos vemos mañana!! (A aguantar al surfista entortado u_u)

**Gafitas:** ¡¡¡Que suenen las campanas!!. ¡¡Que toquen las trompetas!!. ¡¡Por fin puedes dejarme un review!!. (No estoy molesta por que se todo lo que has pasado con tu ordenata). Con respecto a tus razones: 1º Si, a mi también me increíble que lo haya publicado. 2º Me parece mas increíble que le guste a tanta gente, 3º Estoy haciendo otro fic ahora mismo y puede que después de publicar este capitulo haga un one-shot que tengo pensado desde hace poco (aunque no creo que te guste, por que será muy triste y sangriento) 4º. No hay problema, me enfado con facilidad, pero enseguida se me pasa. (Y es tenísticos, no teniscos) y 5º, dudo que me haga una escritora famosa y no puedes vender todos los dibujos que te he regalado, ¡por que casi nunca los firmo!. (pero para que veas que soy buena, tráemelos un día y lo haré). Por cierto, ¿Por qué no te has puesto Marian Weasley en vez de gafitas?


	7. La bronca

_Me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa, Jimmy Partel SI me pertenece (¬¬ lentita yo). Si alguien quiere usarlo, que me pida permiso antas. (Aunque con esta regla de tres, yo debería pedirle permiso a Rowling para usa a Harry y cia U_U) _

_Advertencia: Todo lo que este en estos símbolos … serán pensamientos del personaje nombrado con antelación_

****

**Capitulo 7: La bronca. ******

Fred cerro el cuadernillo de tapas azules con una sonrisa. Se había reído bastante. Miro a Ron y a Hermione, que estaban algo sonrojados por el ultimo cuento.

Cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, analizando lo que acababan de leer:

**_Harry:_**

Esos tres tienes mucha gracia escribiendo. ¡¡Pero Partel no debería de haber puesto eso en el cuento de la Cenicienta!!. Yo prometido con Ginny, ¡¡que tontería!!. Si solo es una amiga, las hermanita de Ron, una chica muy guapa… ¡¡¡En que diablos estoy pensando!!!. ¡Mierda, me he sonrojado!. Espero que nadie lo note. Tampoco me hizo mucha gracia ser un hada en lo de La bella durmiente. Jeje, pero ha valido la pena ver la cara de Ron y Hermione. Están como tomates. Aun así, mi favorito ha sido el de los siete hermanitos. ¡¡He mandado a mi tía al manicomio, he mandado a mi tía al manicomio!!. También me gustaría haberle pateado el culo a Malfoy como Ron. En fin.

**_Ron:_**

Ginny esta tonta. ¡Pero la mar de tonta!. Tsk, esa niña. ¡¡No ha parado de insinuar que a mi me gusta Hermione!!. ¡¿Pero no se da cuenta de que es mi mejor amiga?!. ¡Nadie se enamora de su mejor amiga!. Pero también a insinuado que yo le gusto a ella. ¿será verdad?. ¡¡Eh, para el carro Weasley!!. ¡¡Esas cosa no se piensan!!. La culpa la tiene esa canija con sus tontas historias. ¡Aunque me encanto pegar a Malfoy en el de caperucito!. Un momento… ¡¡me ha puesto en el personaje de una chica!!. La mato. Bueno no, por que en el de La Hermione durmiente manda al estúpido de Viky a tomar por saco. ¡¡Oh, eso a sido lo mejor!!.

**_Hermione:_**

Muy bien. Han utilizado la gramática correctamente, han seguido le correcta estructura narrativa en cada uno de los cuentos y han sido muy graciosos. Umm, quizás demasiado. En el cuento de los siete enanitos no ha parado de insinuar que a mi me gusta Ron. Aunque es verdad que se ha puesto muy guapo… ¡¡Oh, el cuento me ha afectado!!. Y también esta el de la bella Durmiente. ¡Ese si me ha gustado. A estado muy gracioso. Harry, Fred, George y Malfoy de chicas. ¡¡Habría que verlos!!. ¡Y con los trajes eso de la época, lleno de encajes y adornos!. Dios, que gracia. Además, sale Ron de niño, que ricura. En el cuento casi me besa, que pena que no… ¡¡Cielos, empiezo a tener calor!!. Pero me ha dado una idea con eso del **A.L.M.A**…

****

**_Fred:_**

Vaya, si va a resultar que nuestra hermanita ha sacado el humor Weasley y no me había dado cuenta. Esa niña tiene esperanzas. ¡¡¡Pero me ha puesto de chica!!!. Encima, cuando tengo un papel importante. Y en el cuento ese de La hermanita a sido una exagerada. Se ha puesto como una mártir. Nosotros ayudamos mucho en casa, como esa vez… o era quizás aquella… Ah no, hay me escaqueé con George. ¡¡Mierda, si al final va a tener razón!!. Por cierto, esa escena de amor con Harry me da mala espina. ¡Y Harry se acaba de sonrojar!. Voy a tener que vigilar mas a ese niño.

**_George:_**

Ginny ha estado sembrada. ¡Por fin, después de años de meternos con ella esta dando fruto!. Fred y yo siempre lo hemos hecho por su bien, para que aprenda y no se deje pisotear. ¡Somos los mejores hermanos que hay sobre la faz de la tierra!. Hablando de hermanos, a Ron no se le diferencia el pelo de la cara. ¡¡Ginny ha gritado a los cuatro vientos lo que todos piensan, que esta coladito por Hermione!!. ¡Otro punto para la canija!. Y Colin y Jimmy también han tenido gracia. ¡Veo con orgullo que cuando mi hermano y yo dejemos el colegio las futuras generaciones podrán segur nuestros pasos!. Pero aun tiene mucho que aprender. ¡Y la mejor manera de aprender es sufrir las bromas en carne propia!. ¿A quien intento engañar?. ¡Les estará bien empleado por lo del cuento de Hermione!. JUA JUA JUA.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que George lo  rompió. 

-A estado bastante bien.- Admitió -Aunque no me ha gustado nada el cambio de sexo que nos hizo en el ultimo.

-A mi tampoco-Reconoció su gemelo.

-Deberíamos de devolverle su libro sin que se de cuenta.-Sugirió Ron.

-Cierto. Si Ginny entera nos armara una buena.

-Demasiado tarde.-Se escucho una gélida voz a sus espaldas.

En ese momento los ahí presentes descubrieron el gran parecido que tenia la menor de los Weasley (acompañada de sus dos amigos) cuando se enfadaba, con su madre. Daba autentico pavor.

-Hermanita-Susurró Fred algo nervioso. Esta le quito el librito de las manos.  

-¡¡¡COMO OS HABEIS ATREVIDO A ROBARME!!!  ¡¡¡VERGÜENZA DEBERÍA DE DAROS!!!  ¡¡¡¿Y OS HACEIS LLAMAR MIS HERMANOS?!!!

La potente voz de la chica, heredada de su progenitora, resonaba fuertemente en la Sala Común.

-Pero tu no debiste de escribir sobre nos…

-¡¡¡CIERRA LA BOCA, RON!!!. ¡¡¡PUEDO ESCRIBIR LO QUE YO QUIERA!!!. ¡¡¡NO ES NINGÚN DELITO!!!. ¡¡PERO ROBAR SI LO HES!!

-No fue robar, fue tomarlo prestado

-¡¡ES LO MISMO, FREDERIC!!. ¡¡DEBERIA DE DECIRLE A MAMÁ DONDE GUARDAIS TODOS LO EXPLOSIVOS!!. ¡¡Eso os enseñaría!!

-¡No te atreverías- Balbuceó George

-¡¡NO ME PROVOQUES!!.

-Pe… pero Ginny, si mama los descubre no podremos segur con los experimentos y…

-¡¡ME IMPORTA UN COMINO!!

-Pero Ginny…- Exclamaron los gemelos a la vez con una voz quejumbrosa que derretiría el corazón a cualquiera. A cualquiera menos a su hermana.

-¡¡¡PERO NADA!!!.

Entonces se percato de la presencia de Harry y Hermione, que trataban de salir sin llamar al atencion

-¡¡¡¿Y VOSOTROS DOS ADONDE OS CREEIS QUE VAIS?!!!- Gritó haciendo que dieran un respingo.- ¡¡COMO LO HABEIS PERMITIDO!!. ¡¡VERGÜENZA DEBERÍA DAROS!!. ¡ME LO ESPERABA DE ESTOS, PERO DE VOSOTROS…!

-¡¿Como que "estos"?- Preguntó ofendido Ron

¡¡¡QUE TE CALLES!!!.-Respondió dirigiéndose de nuevo a sus hermanos-¡¡¡COMO VOLVAIS A HACER ALGO ASÍ  JURO QUE NO OS LO PERDONARE!!!. ¡¡OS IRA MUY MAL!!

Y acto seguido se fue a su habitación hecha una furia, seguida de Colin y Jimmy.

-Creo que se ha enfadado un poco.-Murmuró Harry. 

-Pero muy poquito-Recalcó sarcástico Ron

-¿Desde cuando tiene el carácter de mamá?- Interrogó Fred 

-No lo se- Respondió su gemelo –Pero no me ha gustado descubrirlo.

                                       *****************************

-Ginny.-Susurró Colin cuando se alejaron de los demás-Tu no estas tan enfadada, ¿Me equivoco?

-No

-¿Entonces por que has armado tanto jaleo?.-Preguntó Jimmy.

-Esos tienen que aprender a no fisgonear en lo que no es suyo. Si en vez del cuadernillo hubieran cogido nuestro libro de cuentas…

-…sería horrible.-Finalizaron los chicos. (NdA: Eso es otra historia.)

-Exacto.

Llegaron a el cuarto de chicas de 4º y Ginny los dejo entrar.

-Bueno vamos a hacer lo que nos dijo el dependiente cuando nos vendió el libro.-Habló la chica mientras lo extendía en sus manos.-Poned la mano encima y pensad en lo que mas haya gustado de lo que hemos hecho. Se formara la portada adecuada para la historia.

Así lo hicieron. 

El librillo emitió una luz y apareció la imagen de ellos tres. 

Ginny intentaba escribir con un Jimmy apoyado en su cabeza mientras que Colin reía.

Era obvio saber que era lo que mas les había gustado.

Los chicos sonrieron. 

**Fin.**

Bueno, no puedo creer que ya haya terminado de publicar este monstruito. Este capitulo no me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado.Lo he cambiado muchísimo al original. ¡¡Muchas gracias por haber leído mi fic!!.

**The R trio:** ¡Muchas gracias por el review!. Me he quedado un poco liada con las costumbres de los winged yang. (si me lo permitís decirlo, unas costumbre muy carcas y extremas). Y sobre lo de que matasteis a varios soldados, es normal. ¿Para que atacan ellos primero?. ¡¡Ritsuko, me has sorprendido!!. ¡No creí que nadie se daría cuenta!. (Mis amigas nunca lo han notado, las despistadas ¬¬). En efecto, lo saque de Xellos, unos de mis favoritos de Slayers. Tienes buen ojo ^_^

**Kiche:** Espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo. ( Creo que no me quedo muy bien, no tenia mucha inspiración cuando lo hice U_U). También alargué la pelea. ¡Gracias por todo!.

**Annia:** ¡Gracias por escribirme!. Tienes razón, como siempre Ron y Hermione acaban peleándose. ¡Pero es lo mas divertido que tiene su relación!. Si te digo la verdad, lo de los gemelos, Harry y Draco (casi todo el cuento en verdad) se me ocurrió la ver un fan art donde Hermione era la bella durmiente, Ron el príncipe. (Que salía gritando "Por que tengo que besarla yo") y Fred, George y Harry las hadas. ( Fred se quejaba por llevar esa ropa, George preguntaba quien seria Maléfica y Harry le contestaba que Malfoy o Snape. Pero me decidí por Malfoy por que Snape vestido de chica me daba escalofríos _)

**Skgirlfan:** Había mas gente contigo cuando escribiste el review, ¿Verdad?. Bueno, lo de tu nombre, casualidades de la vida. No pienso cambiar lo de Georgina, (Mucho trabajo). Me alegro de que te guste. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Kamikaze:** Gracias por tu review. A mi también me gustan los comentarios de Colin y Jimmy. (Creo que es lo mejor que tiene el fic). Por cierto, ¿Te gusta Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne? ¡¡A mi me encanta!!. ¡Mi favorito es Acces! 


End file.
